


魔龙的狂舞

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 权游+ABO AU强人锁男包办婚姻梗但是感情线相当少，想看铁窗泪炕戏的旁友就看第一章就行了，后面全是小学鸡政治斗争，作者强迫症写完的借（chao）鉴（xi）与改编了很多马丁老头子的设定（希望老头子别起诉我）严格意义上来说和RPF已经没半毛钱关系了，只是顶着真人名字的小说真人无关！真人无关!私货超级多虽然是权游设定，然而作者凭借着自己的笔力写成了：村口农民群架械斗和小学鸡水平政治斗争，且人物刻画属于大纲文水平总之谢谢观看





	1. Chapter 1

皮克睡醒了，他疲惫地从地板上直起身，听到自己酸痛的背吱嘎作响，他条件反射地吞了口唾沫，只觉得自己头痛欲裂，喉咙疼得冒烟。

时间过去了多久？

他怔怔地盯着天窗投下的光线出神，猜测大概又过了一天。

监狱里的时间流逝总是这么慢，连带着牢房周围的发生的一切似乎都停滞了，他靠在冰凉而粗糙的墙壁上，听见外头风吹过窗户的声音，狱卒从门口经过，靴子和地面摩擦的响声，就连不远处木桶滴滴答答漏水的声音都在他耳朵里放大了不止十倍。

他已经好多天没有和人正常交流了，偌大的地牢里空荡荡的，托国王对他的关照，他有幸享用了单独一层监狱的待遇，在平日，这里除了来送饭的那个哑巴嬷嬷，他几乎见不到任何人。

来个人和我说说话吧，他想，谁都好，来个人吧。

他祈盼能听到人声，他甚至怀念不久前鞭子抽打在身上留下的痛楚，他想籍此证明自己是活着的。

一方面他自然不认为家族会放任自己从小培养到大的继承人烂在牢里，另一方面他又被流逝的时间给打败了，到了现在，他觉得自己连正常说话的能力都遗忘了，只能在狱卒进来的时候疲惫地抬了抬眼睛。

 

而在今天，狱卒却很反常地打开了外边的门，对方走了进来，停留在皮克的牢房前，打开了关押他的门，狱卒看了皮克一眼，侧身让两个抬着水桶的人进来。

“……怎么了，”皮克开口道，他觉得喉咙塞着什么粗糙地东西，磨得让他一阵恶心，“这是让我擦干净身子上路吗？”

狱卒冷漠地看了他一眼，“……待会儿有人见你。”

要放在之前，面对这样的对待，皮克的臭公子哥脾气早就炸了，估计早让人把这个不识好歹说话不带敬称的下等人给带下去了。

而现在，皮克只能强撑着坐直，他努力地让自己看上去体面一点，但声音都轻飘飘的，没什么力度。

“什么人？”他冷笑一声，随即咳嗽起来，“国王准备杀了我还是流放我去守长城？”

狱卒没有回答他，只是沉默地走开了，铁靴沉闷地敲击在地上，发出拖长的音节，在逼仄的空间里显得格外清晰。

 

皮克靠在地上睡着了，他歪着头，靠着一边的墙，他知道自己醒来一定会腰酸背痛，但他已经没有力气去换姿势了，他很久没有用热水洗过澡了，疲惫锢得他动弹不得，几乎是一头栽倒就失去了意识。

不知过了多久，也许是一小会儿，或许是一天——他实在对时间没有什么概念了，他幽幽醒了过来，过道上又传来了脚步声，他睁开眼，怔怔地望着过道边从窗外投射下来的阴影，那阴影被斜斜的光线拉得很长，而且越来越靠近皮克所在的牢房。

他坐直了身体，果不其然，因为姿势的问题，他的腰几乎要报废了，酸痛得要命。

脚步声越来越近，那分明不是平日里他听习惯的狱卒的脚步声，皮克隐隐有了猜想，居然有些不知所措起来，他听见自己心跳的声音，激烈得几乎要蹦出胸膛。

那人出现在他眼前，一瞬间他背着光，皮克看不清他的模样，他注意到对方熟悉的棕发与短短的胡须——是拉莫斯。

皮克几乎不知道说什么，他抬起头，看着与自己结婚了七年的丈夫，相比之前，拉莫斯似乎瘦了那么一些。

皮克努力地眯起来眼睛，他希望拉莫斯看上去憔悴一些，没什么原因，也许只是期望这样能证明些什么。

 

 

但他的角度背着光，皮克看不清拉莫斯的具体的模样，他远远地坐在墙边，疲惫地靠着墙，只觉得对方十分陌生。

有那么一瞬间他想问拉莫斯很多话，这么多天那些盘旋在他脑子里的话。

为什么要背叛我？他想问，看着我被你耍得团团转你很开心是吗？难道这么多年，你就这么恨我吗？

但他没问出口，只是靠在墙壁旁，静静地和拉莫斯对视。

拉莫斯低头看着他，眼里居然罕见地流露出来些什么说不清道不清的情绪——似是后悔，似是心痛。

为什么要装得那么无辜？皮克这么想，疲惫地阖上眼，他什么都没有说出口，事已至此，他不想质问任何人，只是觉得自己像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

他知道拉莫斯对他从来没有多余的感情，他们两个的婚姻从一开始就完全是国王的恶意撮合，开始的那段时间，他们像陌生人一样相处，嘴上不说，但他们确实厌恶着彼此，从不肯主动地和对方说话，哪怕是一年中仅有的几次见面中，他们也只是单纯的肉体关系，之后的交流更是少得可怜。

“你不该相信他，”皮克记得巴萨城主这么告诉他，“他是国王的心腹，我们永远不能完全相信他。”

很长一段时间里，皮克都对这句话深信不疑，他总是用狐疑的眼神观察着拉莫斯，揣测着对方每个动作的意图——看着拉莫斯说话之间无意识漏出来的笑意，他有时甚至希望自己是铁石心肠，那样的话他就不会被拉莫斯的眼神所蛊惑了。

有时候，在床上，他们下体相连，交合之处一片狼藉，皮克伸出一只手抚摸着拉莫斯的长发，他喘着气，努力地眯着眼睛，望着身下人对方充满水雾的眼睛，他总希望找到些额外的什么，却总是无功而返。

“你觉得我们是什么关系？”有那么一次，反复嗫嚅犹豫了很久，皮克终于将盘旋心中的问题说了出口。

“能是什么关系？”拉莫斯反问他，他一边的嘴角微微上挑，露出了一个挑衅的微笑，“你觉得是什么关系，”他将头发拢到耳朵后，脸上依然泛着性爱过后的红晕，嘴里吐出的话却冷冰冰的，宛如从头浇下的一盆凉水，“你难不成觉得我们之间是什么狗屁爱情吗？”

皮克默然，之后他从未问过拉莫斯这方面的任何问题。

 

而如今，他们分于两端，一个站在牢房外面，一个坐于牢内。

皮克没有站起身，他只是坐在原地疲惫地抬了抬眼睛，他知道自己看起来很糟糕，想到拉莫斯也许正用怜悯的眼神打量着他，希望自己消失的念头就不住地浮现在心头。

“是国王派你来的吗？”他喉咙疼痒得很，这使他咳嗽了好几声。

拉莫斯在外头抓住了栏杆，“Ge……”他顿了顿，“杰拉德……”他唤皮克的名字，语气和平时完全不一样。

为什么要这么喊我，皮克这么想，为什么这个男人在做了那样的事情之后还能毫无心理障碍地喊我的名字？

皮克微微抬起头，他没有回答拉莫斯，反而一字一顿重复了刚刚的问话，“是国王派你来的吗？”

“不、”拉莫斯摇头，他突然显得有些激动，似乎拼命地想证明些什么，有些口不择言，“我不知道，Geri，我对七神发誓，之前我完全不知道这些——”

可是拉莫斯从不信神，皮克想起拉莫斯之前颇有些轻蔑地提起那些愚信的教徒，心想大概发这种誓对他来说半点意义都没有吧。

 

皮克没有回答，如果牢里的光线足够清晰，拉莫斯可以看到他脸上明明白白写着不相信。

皮克起了身，他稍微抬起头，没有回答拉莫斯的话，“国王要杀了我吗？”他问。

拉莫斯没回答，这算是默认了。

皮克苦笑了一声，那就这样吧，他想，反正他也没脸回家了。

拉莫斯又发出了声音，“让我看看你，”他声音带着难以察觉地的气音，甚至带了点祈求的意味，“他们不知道我在这里，我不能呆很久——”

皮克沉默了半响，他很久都没有起身，拉莫斯甚至觉得对方没听到自己的话。

皮克慢慢靠过来，借着外头的光线，拉莫斯这才看到皮克的具体模样，他看起来糟糕极了，一头乱蓬蓬的头发和很久没剃的胡子，和之前的模样有着天壤之别，他注意到杰拉德眼睛下的青黑色，看出对方已经很久没有睡好觉了。

皮克别着眼睛不和他对视。

拉莫斯隔着栏杆，他一句话也说不出口，只能颤抖着抚摸着皮克的脸，那瘦的凸起的颧骨让拉莫斯觉得碍眼极了，皮克的下巴尖了很多，之前从不是这样的。

“抱歉，”拉莫斯的声音颤抖着，“抱歉……”

皮克没回答他。

“你不会死的……”皮克听见拉莫斯这么说，“我发誓，我不会让你死的……”

皮克只觉得嘴里发苦。

为什么他要说这些呢？他想，这种时候说这种话有什么用呢？

他希望自己能恨拉莫斯，但他确实做不到，他羡慕那些拿得起放得下的人，他希望自己能一刀割舍过去的种种，但他做不到，这说明他不仅优柔寡断，还是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。

拉莫斯凑过来咬住他的下唇，皮克浑身一震，他脑内天人交战，接着他阖上眼，最终没拒绝。

他们两个在昏暗的牢房里激烈地接吻，皮克隔着栏杆撕扯着拉莫斯的衣服，拉莫斯也顺从着他的动作，由着他的动作。

皮克草草地扒了拉莫斯的裤子，隔着铁栏杆，他几乎很难完整地碰到拉莫斯，这让他烦躁得要命。

 

拉莫斯半张着腿，他面对着杰拉德，在这种情况下他几乎没什么方法保持平衡，他站在栏杆前，一手扶着身旁的栏杆，几乎是顺从地由皮克分开他的腿，任凭对方的手指几乎是粗暴地捅进来，在他的后穴里进出。

皮克没什么心情作润滑，在这种情况下，他都十分惊讶于自己能硬起来，他想操拉莫斯，这使他觉得很矛盾，他这些天在牢里想了很多很多，被脑子里的念头快逼疯了，他不愿再去想关于拉莫斯的一切事情，每每回忆起那天的事情，痛苦与悔恨都要吞噬了他，猜忌充斥着他的内心，他不愿去怀疑拉莫斯，但事事的线索都指向拉莫斯。

皮克托起拉莫斯的膝窝，让拉莫斯的小腿尽可能伸进牢房，而拉莫斯的大腿则卡在栏杆上，只剩一条腿勉强站立，这让对方很难平衡，转而用力地拽紧了栏杆。

刚进牢里的时候，他暗暗发誓自己要是能活着出狱，定要找拉莫斯问个明白，但这让他觉得自己像个怨妇，他伤心又觉得丢人，但他不想承认，自己还报着一丝最后的幻想——他渴望拉莫斯告诉他真相，也许对方是无辜的呢？

而如今皮克已经放弃了这个想法，事实如此明显，只是一直以来他不愿承认罢了，现今他已经成为了弃子，被关在牢里，而国王不会放过他，他知道自己很快就要被处死了，具有讽刺意味的是，他死前还能抓紧机会和那位十有八九背叛自己，并且很有可能会亲手送自己上断头台的丈夫打个分手炮。

皮克垂着眼睛，拉莫斯看不清他的表情，只听见对方啧了一声，接着那肿胀的龟头在褶皱边磨蹭了一会儿，就急吼吼地往里捅。

他们几乎没有润滑，拉莫斯从喉咙里忍住了一声即将脱口而出的痛哼声。

他们两个一个alpha一个beta，没润滑搞起来简直是找罪受。

拉莫斯脸色发白，皮克也被箍得太紧了，他痛得头皮有些发麻，几乎不敢动，感觉自己快软了。

他们两个脑门全是汗，在原地使劲地深呼吸了好一会儿才缓过来。

拉莫斯用膝盖大腿的内侧蹭了蹭皮克的腰，他喘着气，“没事，继续……”

皮克好一会儿才缓过来，他慢慢动了起来，开始活动着下体，尝试着继续捅进去。

身下的肉穴稍微出了些液体，分不清是谁分泌出来的淫水还是血，阴茎的进出开始顺滑起来，皮克另一只手握住拉莫斯的髋部，开始有节奏地摆动起腰。

隔着栏杆，他们没办法全部进去，拉莫斯的后穴只能吃进一半的鸡巴，这让他们都有些焦躁。

皮克加深了挽住拉莫斯腰部的力道，他加大了操弄的力道，他希望拉莫斯能记住这次性爱，他渴望能多在对方身上留下些痕迹，他记起之前自己不止一次地提出拉莫斯把自己的名字纹在身上的想法，而拉莫斯总是不把他的话当回事。

他的手从拉莫斯的尾椎上抚过，一路向上，最终停留在脖颈处，他用指腹摩挲着拉莫斯脖颈处的纹身，控制不住地想在上边咬一口，却受制于监狱的栏杆，那该死的铁栏锢住了他的脑袋——拉莫斯不是omega，他永远无法标记对方，拉莫斯永远不会属于任何人，这让他难受之余又有些宽慰，他知道自己死后，他和拉莫斯的婚姻自然是作废了，未来的拉莫斯也许会拥有很多情人，但他同样不会属于其中任何一个，如同皮克从未拥有过眼前的这个人一样，拉莫斯永远是属于他自己。

他已不指望未来的什么了，现在的他只想在拉莫斯身上多留下些痕迹，最好是永远无法消退的伤口，他幻想着久远的将来，他早已死去，别人抚摸拉莫斯身体的时候，能够碰到凹凸不平的伤痕，而那伤痕是皮克留下的，也许只有用这种古怪的方法，才能引导着拉莫斯想起他。

他拉过拉莫斯的手，让对方的手掌穿过栏杆的间隔，他张开嘴，在对方的手掌上狠狠地咬了一口，这引来拉莫斯压抑着的呼声。

他很久不愿意松口，直到唇里尝到了铁锈的滋味，拉莫斯吃痛地呻吟着，却反常地没有挣扎。

皮克的另一只手拽着对方的腿，让对方更加靠近自己，他下身的动作不停，试图将阴茎插入更深的地方，因为他的粗暴的动作，后穴放大的胀感让拉莫斯呜咽了一声。加泰人托着他的膝窝，胯下还不停地狠顶着他，但隔着栏杆，他们姿势实在有些困难，皮克只能保持着进入一半的姿势，只能勉勉强强摩擦着穴口附近的前列腺。

拉莫斯被操得又疼又爽，他有些条件反射地腿软，不住地往下滑，皮克捞住他，拉莫斯这才勉勉强强地站稳了，他浑身酸软，手使劲地捏着栏杆，他大部分重心都骑在皮克的阴茎上，明明因为姿势的原因，皮克的阴茎距离全操进去还有相当一部分距离，可肉穴就已经被操得潮红泥泞，噗滋噗滋地往外滴着水。

拉莫斯努力地迎合起皮克的阴茎，浅浅插入的时候，那龟头在敏感带摩挲，而深入的时候，龟头微微地上挑，恶意地碾压着前列腺

拉莫斯大口大口地喘息着，他头发落了下来，分散在他的额头前，这让皮克看不清拉莫斯的脸，而现在他只想看看拉莫斯的脸。

在监狱里过了这么久，皮克早已过了脑热的冲动期，他不会去问拉莫斯事情的真相是什么，他不想问，因为他不想知道，某种意义上来说，他恐惧着事情的真相，他知道拉莫斯对他并不是全无感情，毕竟养个动物养了七年都会有感情的，更何况人呢？只是相比起来，拉莫斯和他从一开始就立场对立，小事上他们可以调解，而在原则上他们不会相互妥协，永远不会，他能猜出事情的真相，但听对方亲口承认对于他来说还是犹如酷刑，并不会减少伤害，也不会缓和疼痛，如果能逃避的话，他宁愿永远当一个懦夫，龟缩于自己的躯壳里。

 

皮克想插进生殖腔，他让拉莫斯趴下。

这个姿势相当令人难堪，拉莫斯背过身，他感谢体位让皮克看不清自己脸上的表情，他跪在地上，膝盖被粗糙地地面磨得有些疼痛，他的屁股顶在铁栏上，冰凉的触感让他有些瑟缩，而皮克的手从牢房里伸出来，握住了他的髋骨。

皮克在后头托着他的屁股，重新进入了红肿泥泞的肉穴，这个姿势让他能进得更深，他没几下就轻车熟路地找到了生殖腔，beta的那两片软肉比omega要紧上不少，皮克在外磨蹭了一会儿，猛地顶了进去，那两片紧热的软肉箍得他龟头发麻，拉莫斯在底下直接哽咽出声，他腿抖得像筛糠，几乎要支持不住，全靠皮克托着他才不会跌落在地上。他摇着头，压抑着呻吟，但唾液不受他的控制，从嘴角边构成透明的线淌下。 

绵密的快感像潮水一般袭来，拉莫斯喘息着，他浑身颤栗，身体泛起红晕，几乎不能自已。

皮克抵着拉莫斯的前列腺成结，他的龟头死死地卡在生殖腔内，身下的人那潮湿粘腻的穴口红肿着，透明的粘液顺着大腿淌下，前方的阴茎早就被操射了，而腿还无意识地痉挛着。

皮克扣着拉莫斯的腰，他希望能尽量延长这次标记的时间，这次是他和拉莫斯的最后一次做爱，他想像着拉莫斯可能会因为这次而怀孕，也许几年后会带着刚会走路的孩子到刑场，指认他在这里早已被处死的另一个父亲——不过他只是想想，自己心里很有那么点数，清楚这几乎是不可能实现的。

拉莫斯跪在地上喘气，他头脑依旧混乱得很，快感和悲伤杂糅在一起，让他的头脑混沌不已，他慢吞吞地爬起来，努力地整理好衣服，他回过身，还想和皮克继续说些什么，却听见牢房外远远传来声音。

他知道自己不能再呆了，他没办法和皮克作正式的告别，只能勉强撑着身体离开。

“我不会让你死的。”临走前，他这么和皮克保证着。

皮克只是勾了勾嘴角，看起来他对此并没有兴趣，他没有回答拉莫斯的话，只是让对方快点离开。

 

 

\-----------tbc-----------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跑剧情了

杰拉德皮克十七岁那年，他遇到了人生中一件大事。

国王给他定了一门婚事。

他知道国王看坐拥巨大势力的旧贵族们不顺眼很久了，尤其是巴塞罗那的几大家族——以皮克家族为首的这几个家族统治了王国东南境几百年，这些大小贵族立过血誓，靠着一代代传承的誓言和蜘蛛网似的联姻，使得相互之间的结盟牢不可破，除了他们，没有人能统治那里的人民，更不用说调动那里的军队了。

所以当国王强制把身边安达卢西亚平民出身的御林铁卫拉莫斯指婚给杰拉德时，封地里简直要因此而爆炸，上至大贵族下至街头小贩都在讨论这桩婚事。

居住在君临城的国王不是疯了一天两天了，干的事情越来越离谱，平时巴塞罗那隔得远，都当笑话来听，但大家怎么都想不到国王还能干出这种事情，这简直是一个巨大的巴掌甩在巴塞罗那的脸上，尤其是杰拉德的父母，知道了这件事几乎要吵翻了天，“一个平民！一个安达卢西亚的乡巴佬！都有资格和我们的杰里联姻吗？！国王他是疯了！”

杰拉德的外公，坐在桌前，手里拿着烫有国王漆印的信，他绷着一张脸，面无表情，看不出心里在想什么。

底下的几大家族的人吵吵闹闹，商量来商量去都是不同意，差点要集体闹上君临城要说法了。

皮克还是个小孩子，他对这种事情没什么概念，只知道这桩婚事并不能为巴萨带来什么好处，他被大人们情绪激动的吵嚷声给吓得有些瑟缩起来，恳求似地看着外公，希望对方能给出最后的结论。

外公紧锁着眉头，他什么也没说，而底下的人也只顾着发表自己的着意见，聚在一起，像是比谁嗓门大一样地吵吵嚷嚷。

还没来得及所有人讨论出来个结果，就传来了老国王将亲自前往巴塞罗那做客消息。

 

国王驾临那天，杰拉德皮克的父母身着正式而隆重的服装，他们眉头紧锁，满腹牢骚，准备在国王面前好好地讨个说法。

杰拉德站在迎接的道路上，心情忐忑，他小心翼翼地打量着身边外公的表情，期盼着从现任巴萨领主脸上看出些什么，他自然是极其不愿意和那个面都没见过的什么御林铁卫拉莫斯结婚的，可是这事情他爸爸妈妈都没有办法，就连从小在他眼里无所不能的外公，似乎都不一定能在国王面前说得上话。

他见外公没有分给他哪怕一个眼神，只得忐忑不安地收回视线。

当天正午，黑影从天空的尽头出现，众人听见越来越近的龙翼呼啸声，那声音越来越近，越来越大，鎏金的锁链在漆黑的龙鳞上反射出耀眼的光芒，嶙峋的骨翼纷飞着，发出风暴般巨大的声音。

像山丘一般庞大的飞龙缓缓落下，最终在城边降落，那怪物收起了骨翼，蜷缩在地上，布满遒劲筋骨的龙爪在地上轻轻一划，留下了半人深的爪痕，巨龙仰起头，发出吼声，鼻息如雷，响震全城，它偏起头，蛇一般冰冷而毫无感情的巨大瞳孔一动不动地盯着当地的人群。

被震撼得目瞪口呆的人群吓得纷纷倒退。

——三百年前，来自其他大陆的坦格利安家族骑着巨龙从天而降，在多恩草原上，坦格利安家族仅以三人三龙就征服了全大陆——飞龙伸出的巨翼遮盖住了天空，把晴天遮掩得犹如黑夜，它们嘴里吐出绵绵不绝而汹涌无止的火海，烈焰在草原上烧了三天三夜。将七国派出的二十万联军吞噬殆尽，在悬殊的战斗力差距下，七国没有任何办法，只能投降。

从此七国统一，合并为一个国家，而多恩丰饶的草原从此沦为沙漠，这场战役被后人称为“怒火燎原”。

而那时巴塞罗那的主力军队都以步兵为主，行驶速度缓慢，加上因为路途实在遥远，还没来得及赶到战斗地点，听到这个消息吓得腿都软了，登时决定跑路，溜得飞快，事后对坦格利安家族开城无条件投降，从而避免了像其他贵族那样的灭顶之灾。

——由于没有经历过大规模的巨龙战争，不过这也使得巴萨里的人民比较天真，大部分人对于喷火龙的威慑力没什么概念。

而到了杰拉德这一代，和他一起长大的朋友们都更没见过什么喷火龙了，据传都城的龙只剩下一条，而且大部分时间都关在王宫旁修建的龙穴里。

第一次见到龙的皮克，那年才十七岁，还是个小孩子，他站在巨龙旁边瑟瑟发抖，回忆起儿童时期还喜欢玩着那么些龙骑士的游戏，他一点好奇心都没有，吓得快昏过去，只想转身就跑。

杰拉德定了定心神，强迫自己站稳，他告诉自己不能给家族丢人，花了好一会儿才努力地让自己镇定下来，抬起头看着那坐在龙骑上那逆光的人。

逆光的影子动了，国王从巨龙背上下来，伊利斯坦格利安是当今的国王，他瘦得吓人，肩膀窄的几乎挂不住披的袍子，一头纠结杂乱的头发长过肩膀，整个人的眼下浮着黑得不正常的乌青眼圈，国王抬着头，颧骨高高突起，脸颊处瘪得吓人，他开口，声音尖锐而古怪，显得整个人十分阴郁与疯癫。

 

他也确实是精神状态不好，说的话颠三倒四，时不时回呛那提前赶来巴萨一旁接应的马德里城主兼现任首相的弗洛伦蒂诺几句，场面几次尴尬得说不下去，使得对方十分难堪，沉着脸站在一旁。

弗洛伦蒂诺佩雷斯是马德里城主兼现任首相，他早年与国王交好，在王都拥有巨大的权力，暗中也一手提拔了一大批自己的心腹。

——可惜随着老国王一天天地变老，原本还算正常的头脑开始变得糊涂起来，他越来越昏庸无能，刚愎自用，开始越来越听信身边挑拨的小人的话，渐渐地猜忌起首相，他不仅强硬拒绝了对方的子代联姻请求，而且还重用起一些新兴商人与平民骑士。

首相也不傻，在经历过国王几年的忽视甚至侮辱后，他选择了沉默，开始考察起身边平民出身的骑士，并暗中安排将其送往老国王身边，而其中的佼佼者塞尔吉奥拉莫斯因为骁勇善战且是平民出身而被国王重用，提拔为御林铁卫队长。

皮克猜测就是弗洛伦蒂诺暗中挑唆那敏感又多疑的国王赐的婚——巴萨本来就是全国最富裕的地区之一，皮克家族更是富得流油，积攒的黄金据说再建两个铁金库都放不下，再放任皮克家族他们和别的富饶城邦联姻可以说是要了老国王的命。

而把皮克家族的继承人指给身边的御林骑士，也是一种策略——皮克是个alpha，拉莫斯是个beta，而且还是御林骑士，结婚之后两个人一年大概能见个四五次——本来男性beta就几乎不可能怀孕，这场婚姻若是成了，巴萨就杰拉德一个继承人，这几乎等于断绝了家族最纯正的血统——而即使杰拉德皮克真的天赋异禀，让beta怀孕，成功生下继承人，这个有着外来平民血统的继承人能在巴萨站不站得住脚还是个问题。

能搞乱巴萨内部大小贵族的结盟，国王和弗洛伦蒂诺都乐见其成，一向各怀鬼胎的他们居然达成一致，共同推动了这桩婚事。

这边国王先走了，身边的弗洛伦蒂诺看了皮克一眼，小伙子还张着嘴发着愣直瞅巨龙呢，他拍了拍皮克的肩膀，“见见你未来的未婚夫吧。”他这么说。

皮克这才回头，看到了一旁的拉莫斯。

那时的拉莫斯才比他大一岁，还留着长发，他昂着头，穿着轻便的软甲，斜斜地靠在一旁的墙上，他没戴头盔，棕色的头发在脑后扎成一小揪，作为一位御林铁卫来说，他太年轻了，而且表现出与年龄不符的惊人成熟，他对旁人的注视无动于衷，显得十分冷漠，而此时那褐色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着皮克。

皮克不满地看着对面的人，这是他第一次见自己传闻中的未婚夫，虽然拉莫斯比他想象中好看多了，但在心里作用下他看对方哪里都不顺眼，尤其是那半个手臂的纹身晃得他眼睛疼。

拉莫斯也明显不喜欢他，两个人盯了一会儿对方，都相看两厌地别过头去。

那个时候皮克几乎已经不抱什么希望了，任凭谁看到老国王骑着的那条凶恶巨龙，都知道国王在向他们有意识地炫耀权威，而在龙炎的威慑下，巴萨早就没有了拒绝的权利。

皮克认命地离开了，没和拉莫斯做什么过多的交流，不过看对方也不想多理他的表情，他早就对这桩婚事看开了。

我恨我的生活。皮克悲伤地想，旁边塞斯克和普约尔他们都劝着他想开点（拉莫斯长得也不算差，普约尔这么宽慰他，总比那个你之前那个和你差点定了婚约的马竞城那个科斯塔要好吧？）

皮克想了想科斯塔的长相，更伤心了。

皮克外公沉着脸，可以看出他十分不悦自己的继承人被人强制塞到了一桩毫无价值的婚姻里头，但他什么都没说，只是顺从地行了礼，跟从着国王进入家族的会议厅。

国王一行人在巴萨没呆几天就离开了，

杰拉德之前被自己的朋友们嘲笑得很惨，挺多人听到消息都幸灾乐祸——没想到杰拉德这么倒霉，居然沦落到要和一个平民结婚，但他们笑归笑，心里还是觉得这事不可能——巴萨城主怎么会让这种婚事成了呢，哪怕是打仗，都会拼了老命反对吧。

他们生活在和平年代太久了，君临城离他们远得很，几乎没有年轻人见过巨龙，大多数只把巨龙当成童话故事听——而今天，在巨龙那可怕的震慑力下，这里的大多数的年轻人都第一次见识到了一条龙的威力，被那可怕的龙威震得浑身鸡皮疙瘩，几乎腿一软要跪下。

——人们这才发现，即使王室早几十年前就因为内讧而自相残杀，今非昔比，（王室最辉煌的时候甚至饲养着几十只巨龙），哪怕衰落到现在只剩下这一只，依旧是他们举全城之兵力也无法撼动丝毫的绝对统治力的存在。

杰拉德在城里惴惴不安了好几天，他连和朋友去看龙的心情都没有，也不愿去见国王，国王那个阴森森的骷髅模样实在吓人，他每天都过得心惊胆战的，觉得自己像个死刑犯一般，脖颈实在是凉嗖嗖的，他觉得现在自己算是躺在断头台上了，已经被擦干净了脖颈，等着那最后一刀——他明白自己十有八九是完蛋了，却不知何时刀会落下，而即使在这种情况下，他也抱有着微弱的期待，渴盼着那一张几乎不可能的赦免令。

国王在巴萨待着的最后一天，坐在晚宴桌前，国王提起了这件事情。

一时间所有人眼神都注视着杰拉德，杰拉德紧张地抬起头，他求助般地看向自己的外公，却只见外公抿着嘴，手指在桌上按节奏敲打着桌面——这是他外公愤怒时下意识的动作。

杰拉德意识到事情无法改变了，他回头看向拉莫斯，对方还穿着盔甲，只露出一张脸，他看起来冷漠而又显得置身事外，仿佛这里发生什么都和他没有关系。

杰拉德绝望了，他只能在众人的注视下站起来，非常不情愿地宣布自己对于婚约的感激与珍视，接着顺从传统，他向国王地宣誓了忠诚（而内心则愤懑地诅咒着这个疯王，他一定会为侮辱了自己家族付出代价的）。

拉莫斯则是单膝下跪，像所有骑士一样宣告了自己的忠诚，并对这桩赐婚表达了感谢。

皮克努力地忍住没翻白眼。

 

皮克就这么和拉莫斯结婚了。

国王希望他们越快结婚越好，最好两个月内结婚，而按照传统，稍微正派的贵族一般会有好几年的订婚期，国王连这个都干脆给他们省了——他已经给了皮克家族很多难堪了，也不在乎多这一个。

 

皮克家族的结婚典礼办得盛大而奢侈，拉莫斯猜测是为了朝王族和其他看热闹的贵族示威，饶是见过王都大世面的自己，都被满天飞舞的金箔，四处盛开的名贵鲜花，和那一排排不要钱似的装着名贵红酒的银器金樽给震撼到了。

侍女身上佩戴者一条条的晃花人眼的项链，露出洁白的手臂上系着光洁柔顺的丝缎，发丝里缠绕着珍珠，几乎让人挪不开眼睛。

拉莫斯看着皮克身穿那笔挺的丝缎礼服，礼服上面缀着数不清的珍珠和宝石，黄金打造成的徽章和嵌着钻石的金链闪得他眼睛疼。

他只觉得相当无语，一场婚礼而已，办完就算了，用得着这么奢侈吗。

那天皮克家里人还嫌弃拉莫斯自己准备的礼服实在太朴素拿不出手，给他临时套了一件巨沉巨沉的厚重礼服。

拉莫斯那天整个人都是蒙的。

皮克显然很郁闷，他喝了不少酒，拉莫斯心情也不好，黑着脸拒绝那些想要闹洞房的家伙。

“不闹洞房，”他生硬地拒绝，脸色吓人得很，命令道，“这里没有人能闹洞房。”

闻言，皮克抬起眼睛看拉莫斯，他意外得很，打量他的眼神古怪。

 

皮克和他都希望婚礼越久越好，礼节越冗长越好，能拖多久就多久，反正都不想去过新婚夜。

 

可惜时间也是照常着过，当晚他还是不情不愿地和皮克回了房。

按照传统，新婚之夜门外还有专人负责听动静的，把拉莫斯给气得，赶紧把人给撵走了。

“你可真不好相处，”皮克这么评价他。

拉莫斯没理他。

在新房里，他们两个都找了房间里隐蔽的地方，双双偷偷换上睡衣，都不想让对方看到自己的裸体，最后，他们在床上心情复杂地平躺在一起。

气氛尴尬得要命。

 

最后是皮克忍不住了，率先打破了沉默，“你不和我做爱吗？”他相当直白，吓了身旁的拉莫斯一跳。

拉莫斯惊得要跳起来，他想了半天都不知道怎么回，觉得这小子说话实在太直，脑子有些不正常。

“怎么？”皮克十分无语，“你指望我用意念让你怀孕嘛？”

“……”虽然拉莫斯一直都知道beta怀孕的几率很低，但也不是不可以，拉莫斯在这之前是真的没想都想过自己还有被逼着生孩子的一天——尤其是现在他自己都清楚生下一个继承人对这个家族来说有多重要。

晚上他们两个还为此发生了口角，当天晚上闹得很不愉快，差点在床上动起手来，双方都不喜欢对方，满脑子都是我怎么这么倒霉，为什么要和这种人结婚。

倒是在外面听墙角的佣人听到房间里的床铺摇晃的吱嘎声（打架乱动）和呻吟声（被打的痛呼）很满意，高高兴兴地去报告长辈了。

 

刚开始几天简直尴尬得要死，拉莫斯在这个完全不熟的地方，和皮克相看两厌，他也听不懂当地的方言，更没心情去学。

当地的小贵族们看到拉莫斯，表面上不说什么，其实暗地里都在偷偷地打量他。

拉莫斯用脚趾头都知道他们在谈论什么。

“看啊，那个马德里来的平民。”他们这么说，“据说以前家里是养牛的农民。”贵族们啧啧称奇，像是看到什么稀罕物一番，在城里，他们总是装作看不见拉莫斯，说话也省略敬语，表面上客客气气，心中却很有一种莫名的高人一等。

拉莫斯并不意外，他早在君临城就遇到不少这种人，年长的贵族对他客气却缺乏真正的尊重，虽然平日不乏年轻漂亮的贵族小姐和他调情，却永远只当他是一个地位稍高一些的佣人，都只是一时消遣罢了，从未认真对待过他。

刚开始年轻气盛的时候，拉莫斯也心里不平衡，他心里憋着火气，在心里暗暗发誓一定要混出名堂，给这些人好看。

可是没过几年他就认清了现实，是的，国王很信任他，却不会给他除了权力以外的他渴望的任何东西——地位、封地、爵位、哪怕是一桩在拉莫斯看来有地位的婚姻，统统没戏，国王早就恨透了他身边这帮贵族，他扶持了一大堆平民出身的骑士与谋士给予权力和金钱的同时，哪怕最小的爵位都吝啬极了——国王希望付出最小的代价，就是希望能打压与他作对的世家大族。

拉莫斯早就做好了一辈子不结婚的准备，按照身份，他只能娶同为平民出身的女子，而稍微有些资产的大商人个个都希望贴钱把孩子嫁入个把入不敷出的小贵族家里，反正都不会找平民——那他还不如出去找情妇，多生几个私生子，挑一个最喜欢的继承自己的财产。

而令他万万没想到的是，国王给他赐了婚。

还是那个杰拉德皮克。

说实话他之前见过皮克两次，不过对方都没注意过他。

杰拉德皮克是个alpha，他个子高，灿烂的金发很符合传说中前几代王子的模样（要知道就连王族这几十年因为联姻而失去了标志性天生的浅发），皮克有时候站在那里和人说话，那蓝煞人的眼睛笑起来都惹得人恍神。

皮克是个比较非典型性的纨绔子弟，他念书还不错，却没什么太大兴趣，剑术马术挺好，在一群公子哥中间算是很有天赋的了，但总的来说没怎么经历过实战，真比起来算不上顶尖；他平日喜欢看戏剧，尤其爱凑热闹，骑士决斗表演时总第一个到，坐在视野最好的地方观看——在君临，他甚至还参加过一次对决，居然战胜了极富盛名的对手（不过对方知道他的身份，并没有使出全力），那个时候拉莫斯也在场，远远隔着沸腾的人群，拉莫斯都想像得出杰拉德面罩里高兴的模样。

杰拉德在君临城风评很极端，一方面他确实长得漂亮，家世又好，人也不坏，喜欢他的小姑娘可以排老长的一条队伍，另一方面他也有一贯的加泰地区贵族特有的傲慢，什么重视血统啊，地区主义严重啊，这使得他并不讨城内大部分王室的喜欢。

 

 

——拉玛西亚地区土地肥沃，盛产粮食，而且仗着地形优势，和海外通商，又是唯一一族在统一战争中没被灭族的旧贵族，本来全城都很不服气，说他们抱有本心也好，说不识好歹也行，总之巴萨大小贵族心里一直对王族有意见。

 

尤其是最近几十年，拉玛西亚地区对国王的意见已经很大了。

这几年王室换着名义给他们加税，拿着他们上缴的税收连年挥金如土，加上拉玛西亚系贵族平日也从不和王室联姻，他们宁愿先下手为强，找南方西方的富裕家族联姻，方便他们做生意，也不愿意娶王室的公主（娶公主有什么好的，皮克家族有先人这么表示，又得花钱又没什么好处，还得借钱给国王），所以搞得和王室关系雪上加霜。

一方面拉莫斯对加泰人长久以来这种莫名其妙的自傲相当反感，觉得这种地区主义相当愚蠢而没有必要，他觉得巴萨人不识好歹，目光短浅，公然对抗绝对权威，实在是蠢得要命，；

另一方面他也理解拉玛西亚对国王的抵触，这几年的国王的所做所为连他有些反胃，国王精神状态不好，总幻想所有人都要害他来篡位，他喜欢公开烧死反对者，然后对着焦臭的尸体哈哈大笑，他甚至还私下吩咐拉莫斯在都城地下准备一大堆野火，必要时他就引燃野火任其爆炸，好拉着君临城陪葬，全城表面上不说，其实背地里都偷偷称呼国王为“疯王”，“血痂国王”，“可怕的伊利斯”。

拉莫斯是弗洛伦蒂诺安插在国王前的眼线，（而老国王不知道，还是十分的信任他）——拉莫斯从头来一直为弗洛伦蒂诺做事，但他也猜不透这位首相的心思，这位首相心思慎密，做事老辣狠毒，下起狠手时连旧情都不念，拉莫斯总对他又敬又畏。

当国王宣布他与杰拉德皮克的婚约的时候拉莫斯惊呆了，他条件反射地看向首相，只见首相忽视了他询问的目光，看向别处，像是早就预料到了。

把拉莫斯给气得，他用脚趾头想都知道这是国王和首相私下商议好的，用来对付拉玛西亚的阴谋，成功地恶心了加泰人不说也把他给恶心坏了，他没得办法，作为国王最信任的喉舌之一，他还得含笑接受大家的祝福和艳羡的目光——按照皮克家族的地位与财富，在他人眼里这对于平民出身的拉莫斯来说简直是被流星砸到几率一般大的好事。

 

拉莫斯的婚姻就这么成了权力斗争的牺牲品。

结婚后和他想得差不多，他和杰拉德都烦对方烦得要命，刚开始那一个月还打了一场大架，皮克这个剑术都按着套路学的小公子哥儿远不是拉莫斯从贫民窟里豁出命练出来的对手，毫无还手之力，被揍得鼻青脸肿，哭唧唧跑回家和长辈们告状。

把普约尔心疼得，压着火气找了拉莫斯谈了好几次。

拉莫斯快被这个巨婴给气死，好久都拒绝和皮克说话（也不是他拒绝，皮克那段时间一直都装作自己个子太高，看不见拉莫斯）后来拉莫斯也看开了，他就一个月婚假，休完就回君临城，以后和这傻逼丈夫一年见不到几面，自觉一个月时间快到，算是完成了大部分任务，开始对皮克态度正常起来。

然后他就和皮克顺理成章地上床了。

当时两个人上床还都特别走程序，皮克几乎是掐着时间操他，（搞得久了拉莫斯要骂人），操完之后还拿塞子给拉莫斯堵上来增加怀孕几率——他看杰拉德这人脑子病得不轻。

拉莫斯很晦气，觉得凭什么都是自己被操，他还想过报复回去操皮克，但皮克劝他，本来两个人上床就是为了生小孩，他要是觉得不服气去操皮克，而皮克又生不出来，他们这不是浪费时间做无用功吗。

拉莫斯觉得很有道理，他没办法反驳。

面对这个国王派来的卧底，皮克的心情很复杂，他不想显得过于在意，平日里努力表现出十分无所谓的模样，其实看到拉莫斯和别人说话，暗地里气得脸都憋红了，拉莫斯不是傻子，他清楚杰拉德这点小心思，也懒得理这小屁孩。

而时间也是过得很快，拉莫斯还剩几天就要走了，那段时间皮克脾气变得古怪得很，阴晴不定，一下子高兴一下子又阴沉沉的。

拉莫斯依旧不喜欢巴萨城，那边的人依旧每天像参观动物一样地看他，轻蔑地私下称呼拉莫斯“那个养牛的平民。”（皮克某次听到还生气了，“你们这么说他就是在骂我，”他这样对着底下的小贵族发脾气，难得一见地生气了，“塞尔吉奥是我的丈夫，你们侮辱他也是侮辱我。”）

对此，拉莫斯只是抬了抬眼睛，他喝了一口水，什么都没说。

 

拉莫斯和皮克的婚姻就这么着断断续续地维持了七年，其间皮克偶尔会去君临城看他，（皮克家族并不是很愿意让他去君临城，毕竟那是疯王的地盘），而拉莫斯每年有一个月假去巴塞罗那呆着。

不过两个造人造了七年也没成功，拉莫斯的肚子依旧平坦紧实，八块腹肌结结实实地排列着，——与此同时，皮克的青梅竹马，梅西和法布雷加斯他们的孩子早就满地乱爬了。

——对此，皮克已经看开了，他觉得自己没有孩子不要紧，就是担心城里没继承人，可他家里人比他还不急，这让他奇怪得不行，反而急着去催自己父母生二胎，还被臭骂了一顿，很是疑惑了。

 

-

 

而与此同时，在君临城，拉莫斯私下为首相做事，暗中传递消息，平日也一直兢兢业业地担任着护卫一职，尽职尽责地办好卧底的工作。

身边的同僚有时候也会开拉莫斯的玩笑，同为御林铁卫的马塞洛一直觉得很好笑，虽然是包办婚姻，但他觉得一个alpha和beta男人在一起实在是稀奇又好笑，况且拉莫斯的丈夫又是未来的巴萨领主，他之前见过几次，除了是个草包金发公子哥儿之外，实在是没留下什么别的印象，他完全想象不出来两个人结婚之后过日子时是什么样子，执勤时老喜欢拿这事说笑。

拉莫斯也挺反常，对于这事他的态度也很古怪，面对他人的调笑，他并没有预料中普通男人被戳了痛点的恼羞成怒，这说明他并不很反感这桩婚姻，但他也确实从不多对身边的同僚提及自己的婚姻生活，这使得他对这桩婚事的态度难以捉摸。

马塞洛他们只能大概地知道某段时间拉莫斯消失了，一问，原来是请假了，一打听，哦，是他丈夫来了，去和丈夫会面去了。

他们也闲得蛋疼，偷偷跟踪过拉莫斯，倒是见过皮克几次，最近的那次皮克坐在台阶上和拉莫斯说话，他年纪大了一些，脸上留了些胡茬，看起来没有之前那么小孩子气了，那头耀眼的金发渐渐变成浅咖色，使得他们啧啧感叹，十分惋惜——看，这就是失败的婚姻生活给人带来的打击，头发都暗淡了，估计过几年就全秃了。

马赛洛伊斯科他们私下讨论过拉莫斯怀孕的可能性，想着铁卫队队长可能会挺着大肚子和他们一起巡逻和出行就觉得十分可怕，纷纷表示哎呀妈呀太吓人了，算了吧算了。

 

 

日子就这么一天天过着，他们还开玩笑，拉莫斯等上了年纪之后也不用担心钱，反正他是成功傍上了皮克，不用动手就有着十辈子吃不完的金山银山，拉莫斯为此还狠狠地踹了他的屁股。

——结果某天，令人震惊的消息从王宫里传了出来：国王抓了一群贵族，并一一定罪，扔进了大牢里，而其中就包括皮克。

 

\-----------------------------tbc----------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

那天拉莫斯走在路上，马塞洛和伊斯科在他身边跟着，他们刚值完勤，得了空休息，商量着去附近找地方吃晚餐。

再过不久就是国王的生日宴，今年国王邀请了相当数量的贵族前往君临参加宴会，这使得他们全城的警戒任务非常重。

拉莫斯换下了盔甲，在外面套上了普通的袍子，他最近几天心情还不错，准确的说，是相当的不错。

他们三个人路过了个小巷，拉莫斯还在听马塞洛和伊斯科辩论呢，突然间他的手臂一麻，浑身被一股大力拽到一旁的小巷子里。

拉莫斯吓了一跳，差点拔刀。

他定了定神，发现眼前的人顶着一头咖色头发，胡茬因为长时间的赶路没来及修剪，显得有些乱糟糟的——不是杰拉德皮克是谁。

“……你脑子有问题吗？”拉莫斯觉得很无语，“大街上吓人啊？”

皮克此次前来是为了参加国王的生日宴的，他提前了很久就给拉莫斯写信告诉他自己要来君临城。

拉莫斯倒是没说什么，其实皮克没必要亲自来的，本来这种事情也不是他的责任，一般的来说这事是塞斯克或者梅西他们这些旁系贵族的差事，但皮克就是想亲自来君临，拉莫斯难道能阻止他不成。

和以往不同，国王对此次生日宴十分的地重视，决心办一个盛大的晚宴来庆祝自己的五十岁生日，他邀请了全国大大小小的贵族，将于几日后与王宫大厅内举行晚宴。

皮克想着反正要来君临还不如自己来，还可以见见拉莫斯。

 

皮克就这么来到君临城了，他一路上快马加鞭，比约定的时间提前了两天到君临城，在拉莫斯家里没见到自己的丈夫，想必对方还在执勤中，于是皮克坐在门口等了好一会儿，百般无聊地在路边晃来晃去，在府邸旁遇到了瓦里斯。

瓦里斯是国王的御前会议中担任情报总管的人，他是一个太监，圆圆胖胖的光头，身上带着一股脂粉气，皮克小时候一直对这个所谓没有鸡巴的人很好奇，背后还喜欢开这位情报总管的玩笑，长大了之后倒是对于这位情报总管充满了敬畏，他和对方打了个招呼。

瓦里斯露出了一个微笑，“杰拉德大人，是来见您的丈夫的吗？”他笑容显得很真诚，“他最近一直在负责南城门的事情，您去南边想必可以见到他。”

一般来说，南城门并不是御林铁卫应该负责的区域，大多数情况下，御林铁卫只负责侍奉国王，这让皮克觉得有些奇怪，他不知道为什么瓦里斯要和他说这些。

皮克尴尬地点了点头，不知为何，他总觉得对方的笑容膈应得他不舒服，似乎带着些惋惜与讽刺之意。

“最近君临的天气变化很大，”瓦里斯这么说，他打量着皮克，见皮克依然懵懵懂懂的，不由得流露出惋惜之意，”有时候早上还暖洋洋的，下午天气就有雷雨了，”瓦里斯观察着皮克，他似乎意有所指，“如果我是您，一点儿也舍不得离开温暖的东境呢。”

皮克搞不清对方的想法，他尴尬地笑了几声，和瓦里斯闲扯了两句，就找借口快速地告了别，决定去南面城门找拉莫斯。

于是就有了后来他在小巷子把拉莫斯给截下来的事。

 

皮克这么突然出现在自己的同事们面前，拉莫斯有些尴尬，他涨红了脸，在马塞洛他们的起哄中把皮克给拉走了。

皮克回到他的住所，坐在他的床上和他说话，无非就是唠嗑些封地里的事情，塞斯克出巡的时候把船开沉了，整船人跳船逃生，还好被附近的封臣给捞了起来，不然完蛋了就；哈维亲手处决了边境说胡话的逃兵，那人一直重复说着死人会复活的鬼话，听起来怪吓人的。

拉莫斯听得三心二意，他拾起了皮克腰边佩戴的瓦雷利亚钢剑，那是皮克外公给他的，一般的来说只有正统的继承人才能佩戴它，剑身寒光凛凛，和剑鞘碰撞发出铿锵的响声，拉莫斯不由得有些着迷地抚摸着剑身。

“你要吗？”皮克这么问他，“我又不打仗，拿着没用，要给你用吗?”

“……你外公听见了会被你气死。”

皮克一边说话一边脱衣服，露出里面贴身的金丝织成的装饰性的软甲背心，他想脱了背心，却被复杂的细绳结弄得烦躁不已， “我妈硬要我穿这个背心，”他生气道，“烦死了，每天穿脱都要半天。”

皮克没心情解开绳索，想使劲硬脱下来，却被衣领卡住了头，怎么拔都拔不出来，他只能把头闷在衣服里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

拉莫斯差点笑出声，去帮皮克解开在背后的背心。

“谁和你一起来的？”拉莫斯问他。

皮克报了几个封臣的名字，他想了想，补充了一句，“还有乔治。”

——乔治是巴萨一个小贵族家庭的孩子，没资格继承爵位，被派到皮克身边做侍卫，从小和皮克一起长大，人比皮克还傻还天真，在巴萨被一个妓女迷得神魂颠倒，每个月发完工资就去嫖娼，嫖完就在床边劝人从良，这次皮克来君临要带他还不愿意来，皮克劝了他好久，乔治才肯动身。

皮克觉得特别搞笑，当成笑话讲给拉莫斯听。

拉莫斯眯着眼睛问他，“你怎么知道？你也去妓院了吗？”

皮克愣了一下，随即急吼吼地撇清关系，“我没有,他们和我说的，”见拉莫斯不相信，他差点要赌咒发誓了，“我真没去过，去了我妈要扒我的皮，你不要凭空污人清白……”

拉莫斯狐疑地看了皮克好一会儿。

拉莫斯和皮克抓紧时间在房间里干了一炮，晚上他还有事情，让皮克抓紧时间搞完好让他去做事。

皮克明显没爽够，面对拉莫斯的拒绝，他嘴能吊油瓶了，显得十分不满。

——这段时间国王特地把他拉莫斯支到南城门外去做事，具体让拉莫斯干什么也不说。

拉莫斯在国王面前的处境已经很尴尬了，自从他和皮克结婚，国王从一开始希望他能骗取皮克的信任，剽窃出巴萨的秘密，（可惜以巴萨城主为首的大贵族对拉莫斯都很冷淡，从未把拉莫斯当做自己人，更别说泄露秘密了），整整七年，除了些没什么价值的小消息，拉莫斯一无所获，国王早就猜忌起拉莫斯已经反水了，不再是自己值得信任的手下了。

拉莫斯现在的处境十分不妙，要不是他几次对国王吐露忠心，对天发誓对国王忠心耿耿，要是违背誓言，就让自己被七神惩罚，死在外边的马车轱辘下，（他从不信神，从来也对国王没有半分忠心，说起来理直气壮得很，内心也一点不受煎熬），国王这才勉勉强强放过他，但他也没有重回国王的信任圈，很长一段时间以来，国王热衷于侮辱拉莫斯，有时候还由着性子让拉莫斯做一些侮辱他身份的，刁钻古怪又没有意义的事情。

拉莫斯最近更是被派去南城门守门，表面上是负责宴会的安保，但其实这简直是侮辱他作为御林铁卫的身份，引得旁人窃窃私语，而拉莫斯的反应一直都很平淡，这让国王感觉像一拳打在棉花上，软绵绵的，没意思极了，国王没话说，内心恼火更甚。

 

-

 

皮克提前了几天来君临城，他和拉莫斯享受了几天难得的日子，反正南城门也没什么事情，拉莫斯也不清楚派自己去那里干嘛，干脆撂了两天担子。

这两天，他们基本没怎么出阁楼，都是在床上里度过的。 

 皮克在半夜操他，拉莫斯的大腿被压在肩膀上，肉穴随着皮克的操弄一下一下地往外流着淫水，他呻吟着，被操了半天，他大腿都有些抽筋。

而皮克却毫不知足，他好不容易来君临一次，不做个够本怎么对得起自己来回路上的颠簸。

“我以为……你外公不愿意你来君临的，”拉莫斯感觉到皮克从他的后穴里抽了出来，随即提起他的腰，将他翻过了身，把他的腿扛到自己的肩膀上，让他侧着身子挨操，“……嗯，太深了……等一等……”

“他不想让我来，但我自己想来啊，”皮克微微喘着气，这个姿势他进得很深，他调整了一下姿势，随即用力地顶入生殖腔，这引得身下的拉莫斯小声尖叫起来，他背部条件反射性地挺直着，哆嗦道，“我是说……等一等……”

生殖腔内火辣而滚烫，紧紧地吸着皮克的龟头，那薄薄地两片肉瓣将龟头箍住，在不断的研磨下颤抖着喷出一波液体，拉莫斯伸手握住自己的阴茎撸动着，他没说话，只是眼神放空，身下淅淅沥沥溢出白浊的液体，他就这么射了。

拉莫斯喘着气，他刚高潮完，皮克也没急着动，只是在他因为不应期而绷紧的后穴里慢腾腾地摩擦着阴茎。

“你来要干什么？”拉莫斯喘了好一会儿气，终于匀了气，问道，“来这里玩几天？”

皮克想起就晦气地不行，“还得和国王谈论税金的问题，”他想起国王那个模样脑壳就痛，“他最近又要加税。”

——国王最近心思变化莫测，前一阵子为了税款的问题和祭坛的问题和各贵族吵得天翻地覆，总之就是国王希望能建造孵化龙蛋的巨型祭坛群，向铁金库借了一大笔债务，但大半个王国的贵族都用各种原因拒绝额外交税，尤其是许多南方贵族，纷纷顽强抵抗，半毛钱都不肯多出，总之死都不肯当这个冤大头，巴萨也一样，找借口拖着不肯交钱，把国王给气得浑身发抖，在铁王座上痛骂了好久。

大半个国家不肯交钱，像是集体商量好了一般，即使是国王也不能把刀架在他们的脖子上逼他们交，只得吃了这个哑巴亏。

国王和大贵族僵持了半年，巴萨拖着不肯交，但自觉总不能这么不给国王面子，皮克此次前来，很大一部分原因就是为了就税金问题和国王进行最后的辩论，。

国王这几日都忙于生日宴的准备工作，谁也不见，皮克见不到国王，只能等生日宴之后再和国王进行讨论了。

 

-

拉莫斯那天起床，靠在床头，他看着皮克赤裸着上身换上薄薄的衬衣，开始穿厚重的礼服，巴萨礼服很复杂，一层又一层的，皮克穿了半天都没穿完。

拉莫斯坐在旁边看了半天，他伸了个懒腰，随即起身，三下五除二就套上了铁甲，作为御林铁卫，他负责今晚的警戒任务，需要尽早到场。

“我先走了，”他凑过去和皮克短暂地贴了面，“你待会儿要去接他们吗？”

皮克点了点头，有几个拉玛西亚的贵族也要前来，他们会先汇合，随即一起前往宴会。

拉莫斯就这么先走了。

临走前，拉莫斯在楼下看见了皮克的贴身护卫乔治，乔治还犯着困，他牵着马，在马前靠着马脖子，金色的脑袋一点一点地睡着觉。

拉莫斯觉得很好笑，他没吵醒对方，便离开了。

皮克套完了衣服，他看向床边的金丝软甲背心，想起自己又忘记套了，不由得有些懊恼，算了，他想，自己确实懒得再换衣服了，就放在一边不管了。

他在路边等了自己家的几位封臣好久，这些人起得很晚，等他们集中都要迟到了。

皮克坐在马上，时间也不早了，估摸着是要迟到了，而他身边几个封臣却是一点都不急的模样，这让他有些焦急。

“去那么早干嘛？”一个封臣揉着眼睛，打折哈欠，“反正早去也是那个点开始。”

这时路边小跑来一位士兵，他手里举着一封信，他大口大口地喘着气，跑到了皮克身边，“杰拉德先生，”他实在是满头大汗，“城主大人让我把信交给你，他说事情紧急，一定要你亲自过目。”

时间实在来不及了，宴会就要迟到了，皮克接过信，他没看信，就草草地往怀里一揣，“谢谢你，不过我们得先走了。”

 

那天皮克带着自己的侍卫与几个封臣紧赶慢赶，终于在规定时间之前赶到了盛夏厅。

与他同来的加泰系贵族本不喜欢王室，这时更是只零零散散来了几个人，要不是皮克来了，国王估计会大发雷霆来责难加泰贵族对他生日的怠慢。

皮克来晚了，他是最后进宴会的几个人，进盛夏厅之前，他见到站在外边戒备的拉莫斯。

皮克笑嘻嘻的，他老远就朝拉莫斯抛媚眼，不停地眨眼睛，引得一旁的几个巴萨侍卫笑出声，拉莫斯翻着白眼，不想理他，又不得不按规定来收缴他的武器，皮克摊开两双手，示意拉莫斯来摸他的腰来收缴武器。

旁人笑得更大声了，拉莫斯不得不上前，从皮克腰际解下了皮克的佩剑和匕首，“你别弄丢了，”皮克和他开玩笑，他乘机用手摩挲着拉莫斯脖颈，一边捂着嘴在他耳边和他说悄悄话，“晚上我去找你？”

拉莫斯又气又尴尬，都想揍人了，而身旁的人起哄更大声了，拉莫斯不由得推开皮克的手，“这么多人呢，你有完没完？”他咬着牙，低声骂人，皮克这才恋恋不舍地停了手，在拉莫斯的催促下一步三回头地进了盛夏厅。

马塞洛站在拉莫斯身旁，一向最爱开玩笑的他居然没有起哄，看着皮克和拉莫斯的眼神颇有些复杂。

皮克随从的亲卫队按照规定，被留在门外，只让他和两个侍卫以及三两个封臣一起进去，他从前并不是没遇到过这种事情，皮克没多想，他进了大厅。

 

盛夏厅里灯火并不不算很明亮，甚至显得有些昏暗，这让皮克有些奇怪，他环顾着四周，发现大厅里的某些照明火盆并没有点燃，这让他觉得有些奇怪。

皮克见到了不少陌生的面孔，今天的宾客有些多，身边有好些贵族都不是熟悉的面孔，正三三两两地聚集在一起说话，皮克转了好几圈，找了个座位坐下，让自己的侍卫侍立在自己身后。

士官站在门口，他拿着名单核对了好几遍，确认人已经来齐了。

宴会即将开始，大厅的门吱嘎了一声，被关了起来，发出巨大的回响，响声久久地回荡在厅里，接着，是禁卫兵给大门插上了门栓。

皮克转回头，他发现身边坐着好几个男人，都不眼熟，他猜测是某些他没见过的小贵族，他注意到他们的餐桌礼仪都不是很好，身边的秃头男人握着刀叉的姿势都不对，这让他有些莫名地尴尬。

现场还有一堆来自全国各地的大小贵族，挤在一起说话，王都里的贵族们和少数国王宠幸依仗的家族族长们集中坐在较远一侧的桌子上，而女眷们人来得更少，坐在更旁边。

而皮克他们这些从封地里赶来的的，和王室关系微妙的大小贵族则坐在大厅中央的几张大桌子上。

国王坐在台上喝酒，他穿戴得相当豪华，头上戴着龙纹花纹的王冠，干瘪的脸上居然浮现出了几丝红晕，显然心情不错。

国王后头站着其他侍卫，侍卫穿着盔甲，肃立于国王身后，银制盔甲被擦得闪亮。

庆祝生日的大厅共有两层，楼上坐着许多怀抱乐器的艺人，他们正摇头晃脑地奏着音乐，伴乐低沉而悠长，却并没有什么喜庆的模样，听起来有些瘆人。

国王饮用了最后一口酒，愉快地叹了一口气，他摆了摆手，示意音乐停下来。

“我亲爱的封臣们，”他这么说道，“今日大家欢聚于此，是为了庆祝我的生日，”

“我为大家准备了美酒，音乐，以及各位所需享乐的一切，”国王笑道，“正如一直以来，坦格利安家族保佑了七国免于他国侵略与叛乱，今夜，各位可以在此尽情享乐，不必拘泥于什么愚蠢的礼仪，不必拘泥于什么迂腐的规矩，”

全场都配合地大笑起来，众人向国王举起酒杯以示庆贺。

“各位都是坦格利安的封臣，理应为坦格利安家族效力，为他的君王提履行义务，”

“……而在坦格利安家族需要封臣的的帮助时候，”国王顿了一顿，“却有人拒绝向坦格利安，他的君主效力——他们违背了誓言，理应受到唾弃，”

旁边的秃头男人转头看了皮克一眼。

“在座的各位，今天，你们欢聚一堂，享受欢乐的宴会的同时，也许该思考自己的义务是否履行——”

皮克听见自己激烈的心跳，他的呼吸急促起来，听到自己喉咙深处发出颤抖地气音，不详的预感充斥着他的内心。

“——今天，你的君王需要你的帮助，”

皮克看向身边身着臃肿衣服的男人，他伸出手，捏住了那人的手，只觉得对方瑟缩起来，想从他手里抽开手，杰拉德一愣，他感觉对方袖子底下硬邦邦的，他猛地掀开对方的衣袖，却发现里面赫然穿着软甲，他顿时坐不住了，猛地站了起来，回头看向自己的护卫。

“乔治——这不对劲，”他听出自己的声音在颤抖，“快跑——”

几乎是同一瞬间，一旁响起了什么声音，而他身边有些“宾客”从一旁站起身，他们从怀里抽出刀来，而长桌下也不知何时钻出许许多多全副武装的士兵。

而此时，坐在一旁的宗室成员大多数都顺着那桌后方特意空出来的空隙撤走了，留下他们外来的贵族被堵在这里，全副武装的士兵层层包围了他们，贵族的护卫们条件反射地想保护主人，却被士兵一剑捅穿了肚子，现场顿时乱作一团，杰拉德简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“七神在上——”杰拉德听到混乱中有人这么嚷道，“请停手，陛下——我们拥有宾客权力——”

“我是国王，我想做什么就做什么。”国王在台上施施然地喝酒，在昏暗的灯光下，他眼眶在阴影中深凹，颧骨高高凸起，笑得像个癫狂的骷髅，“我说过，不履行誓言的封臣会为此付出代价——”

乔治从一旁走上前，他不知道发生了什么，可他本能地想保护皮克，但还没等他走到皮克面前，有只手从他背后伸出来，禁锢住了他的胸口，而另一只手从另一旁伸出来，干脆利落地一刀割了乔治的喉咙。

血喷涌而出，乔治伸出手，带有雀斑的脸上染上了自己的鲜血，他不敢置信地用手堵住自己的喉咙，他想说话，但破败的喉咙只能发出气音，喷涌而出的血怎么也止不住，他想反抗，但肚子上又中了好几刀，他捂住自己的肚子，但却摸到了自己血肉模糊翻滚的肠子。

乔治茫然地看向皮克，他还没搞懂发生了什么事情，他咳嗽起来，被自己的血活生生得呛住了，他捂着喉咙倒下，睁着眼咽了气。

皮克听见自己颤抖的声音，“乔治——”

他想上前，却感觉自己的腹部猛地一阵痉挛，一阵剧痛袭来，他伸手一摸，发现自己身上赫然插着两只弩箭。

二楼演奏乐器的乐师们不知何时已经换上小型弓弩，由上而下地对他们放箭，虽然士兵们接到的命令是杀光贵族们的贴身侍卫，可是在一片混乱中，他们已经顾不了那么多了，贵族和士兵都在反抗，他们射杀了许多贵族。

皮克痛得浑身都在抽搐，极度的恐惧充斥着他的内心，他想去摸摸乔治的鼻息，他想带着手下逃走，他扶着桌子，一瘸一拐地往前走，腹部的伤口血肉模糊，被动作扯得直流血，窒息的痛感让他难以动弹，鲜血随着大腿淌在地面上，皮克怎么也走不快，于此同时，似乎是犹嫌不够似的，身旁的秃头男人走向前，又往自己腰腹处狠捅了一刀。

皮克闷哼一声，跪坐在地上，他浑身痛得没有力气，连呻吟的力气都没有，他手脚发凉，失血让他头重脚轻，他感觉自己要死了，皮克蠕动着身体，他使劲地往前爬，期望爬到自己的同伴身旁，他伸出手，去抚摸对方的鼻息，“乔治……”他这么唤道，“起来……”

乔治的尸体在他的动作下，头旋转了过来，他脖颈附近全是血，浅金的头发浸染在血水中，他死不瞑目，毫无生气的瞳孔锁定着皮克，仿佛在问他：“为什么你要带我们来这里？当时如果你听从家里的话不来这里的话我们是不是不会死了？”

皮克红着眼眶，他痛得要命，他想说对不起，但他浑身像筛糠一样颤抖着，什么都说不出口，他没有资格被原谅，是他自己的执拗害死了同伴。

他撑起身体，用尽最后的力气，看向其他几个巴萨封臣，而他们不是喉咙被割就是胸口被划烂，露出森森的肋骨，血滴滴答答落在地毯上，氤氲开一片不详的猩红，他们睁着眼睛，仰着脖子被短刀钉死在座位上。

“……背誓的人，将受到应有的惩罚，”国王慢悠悠地说完这句话，满足而惬意地喝了一口酒。

皮克怔怔地看着四周，他感觉背部一阵抽搐，随即是一阵剧痛，他闷哼一声，知道自己这是又中了一箭，此时的他喉头腥甜，不由得咳出一口血，而身边举着弩的士兵走向前，似乎还想下手，但杰拉德已经完全没有抵抗的力气了，他浑身因为剧痛而抽搐着，恍惚中，他听到身边卫兵的声音，“……不要杀他，他是皮克家族的，留着有用……”

他被薅着头发，像条死狗一样地往外拖，模模糊糊之间，他看见拖自己的人的模样，身着白色盔甲——那是几个御林铁卫。

这让他想起了拉莫斯，皮克在绝望中昏死过去。

 

 

当天晚上拉莫斯在门外执勤，国王没让他进宴会厅，反而让他在外头看守，这让他有些奇怪。

 

马塞洛在外头锁好了宴会的门。

“你这样他们待会儿怎么出来？”拉莫斯没搞懂对方在做什么。

马塞洛回答道，“国王这么吩咐的，结束了再打开。”

“……”

宴会附近的一小片空地安置着各个贵族携带的护卫，各大贵族带来的护卫在外头简易搭的棚子里吃着晚餐，拉莫斯能看到绣着皮克家族的侍卫，大概有二十来个，坐在外边的桌子上吃东西，窃窃私语地讲话。

那些侍卫明显看到了立于远处的拉莫斯，远远地还和他打招呼。

拉莫斯不知道回什么，只得尴尬地装作没看见。

 

马塞洛站在一旁，看上去表情有些奇怪，他时不时转头看盛夏厅一眼，似乎在等待着什么。

拉莫斯看着他，“你今天晚上很好动啊？”马塞洛在旁边晃得他脑袋有些痛。

马塞洛看着拉莫斯吞了一口唾沫，他显得有些紧张，“你觉得宴会结束了没有？”。 

“怎么会这么快？”拉莫斯回答他，“平时这种事情要好半天呢。”

马塞洛看他的眼神几乎是惊悚了，他张口结舌，嗫嚅了半天才开口，“我的天啊……塞吉，”他摇了摇头，“我一直觉得吧……你和皮克虽然婚姻不幸吧，但其实关系没那么差吧……”

与此同时，宴会内发出了骚动声，听起来不像是宴会该有的活动声音，夹杂着金属碰撞的声音和人的惨叫声。

拉莫斯听到了响动，但他站得位置有些远，听不太真切，他回了好几次头，“怎么回事？”他问站在一旁的马塞洛。

还没等马塞洛回答，他就听到了别处传来的惨叫声。

拉莫斯一回头，发现那些大贵族带来的卫兵被一直在旁边待命的禁卫军团团围住了，那些外来的卫兵还坐在简易的桌旁吃东西呢，刚开始还一脸无知地和禁卫军打招呼，可一抬头就被禁卫军割了喉咙，他们来不及反应，血溅了满地，痛嚎出声，一片混乱中，这些卫兵被砍死的砍死，被割喉的割喉，有人起来反抗，可寡不敌众，他们的饮食里本来就被下了毒，更是坚持不了多久。

短短几分钟之内，几百名随各式贵族前来的卫兵就这么在他们眼前被屠戮殆尽。

拉莫斯完全没预料到这种事情，他惊呆了，“怎么回事？”他问马塞洛，不详的预感充斥着他的心，他想上前阻止禁卫军，却又想起了盛夏厅的皮克，他转身想去看看宴会厅的情况，却发现门从里面被反锁了，他用尽全力都打不开门，他焦急时，发现脚下湿黏得很，不由得抬起靴子，发现从门缝内渗出鲜血染了一地。

“怎么回事，”他揪起马塞洛的脖颈，语不成调，“里面怎么了？”

马塞洛也一脸震惊，“我以为你知道，这不是国王的命令吗？”

“他要做什么？”拉莫斯想起皮克的剑和匕首都在自己这里，只觉得惶恐而惊慌，“他疯了，要在生日宴上杀掉那么多贵族吗？”

——拉莫斯知道疯王脑子不正常，也知道疯王渴望从贵族手里抠出钱，他清楚借着生日宴，疯王一定会借机提出税收的问题，却没想到对方会违背宾客权利干出这种事情——而更令他震惊的是，他身为御林铁卫，无论是首相还是国王，都没把这件事情告知他，拉莫斯居然从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里。

他用脚踹门，希望把门给踹开，却被马塞洛和伊斯科拉开了，“别闹这些，”他们压低了语调，看向一旁正在观察他们的国王暗探，“你找死吗？”

拉莫斯推开他们，“杰拉德在里面！”

拉莫斯想冲进去，却觉得后颈一疼，他昏了过去。

 

-

 

那晚是个惨案，是一场彻彻底底的屠杀，国王在生日宴会上动用禁卫军，砍杀了大部分护卫，他原意是想活捉贵族，再向封地索要赎金，但现场实在太过于混乱，禁卫军杀起人来，哪管是贵族还是侍卫，当场的贵族们要么被砍死，要么被抓走。

宴会里的客人都没有武器，在围攻中下他们只能绝望地呻吟着，捂住流出肠子的肚子，鲜血撒了一地，他们在地上，蠕动着身体，扒着躺倒的尸体往外爬，渴望从这变成屠宰场的生日宴会逃走。

而生日宴会的墙外呼声震天，火光冲天，从封地里带来的侍卫们被全副武装的禁卫军屠杀，盛夏厅内外都不断地传来惨叫与痛呼声，冥冥中预示着不详的气息。

当晚前来宴会的贵族当场死了一半，随后因为伤重不治，贵族又死上了不少，只留下不到三成的贵族侥幸存活，国王将剩余侥幸没死的还有油水可榨的贵族们一个个扔进监狱里，堂堂七国国王，居然绑架了贵族，像绑匪一般向封地索要赎金。

一时间贵族们纷纷啷当入狱，而国王还嫌不够似的，他先是吊死了好几个爵位不大却脾气强硬的贵族来杀鸡儆猴，这些贵族痛斥国王的贪婪与违背了宾客权力，接着国王砍下了贵族的头挂在城墙外示众，接着焚烧了尸体。

——胆子小的人当场屁滚尿流，痛哭流涕地给家里写信，要求拿出所有积蓄给国王，换得保全自己一条老命；其余人原有的傲骨也基本上被折断了，他们像狗一样地匍匐在地上，亲吻国王的袍子发誓自己的忠诚，并愿意献出全部的家产来换得自由。

——用疯狂已经不能形容老国王了，他已经魔怔了，彻底陷入癫狂中了，在弗洛伦蒂诺有意无意的挑唆与支持下（这个时候首相居然主动掏钱来支持国王的“壮举”，他又成了国王最得力的助手，最好的伙伴），国王决心杀光一切的反对者，他有龙，谁不服从他，他烧死谁，哪个城邦不顺从他，他毁灭那个城，烧死里面的所有人，无论男女老少，哪怕是襁褓里的孩子他都不会放过。

这场惨案及其后续弄得全城人心惶惶，虽然国王坚持这些贵族罪有应得，自己不过是替七神施与惩戒罢了，强迫贵族们履行该履行的义务罢了，但人们依旧谈论着国王的残忍与疯癫，私下把这件事情称为盛夏厅的惨案。

 

 

\-----------------------tbc------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宾客权利：是故事中的维斯特洛大陆传承了千年的一项传统，是七大王国共同遵守的神圣法律。无论平民还是贵族，当宾客来到主人的屋檐下做客，接受了主人提供的面包和食盐，“宾客权利”即生效。在此后的做客期间，双方均不得加害对方。违者会触犯神圣的条律，据信会为新旧诸神所不容，旧神和七神教义中都是如此。


	4. Chapter 4

皮克昏迷了很久，他不停地发着高烧，伤口发炎让他几乎不能平躺，创口被草草包扎起来，不至于让他死掉，也不至于让他康复，他偶尔地清醒过来，思考起那天晚上的事情，就控制不住地颤栗起来，国王杀了他的封臣和所有的贴身侍卫，而拉莫斯可能也参与了这件事，这个猜想让他不寒而栗。

他从未这么期望自己死掉，活着对他来说是一种折磨，他不止一次地做梦，他一次又一次地梦见乔治染血的脸，封臣们凄惨的死状，他梦见自己在地上爬，腹部流出的血染了一地毯，他努力地去够前方放置地上的剑，却见拉莫斯站在他面前，他看见皮克的模样，只是努了努嘴，拾起了地上的剑，接着，跟随着国王，毫不留情地转身而去。

清醒的时间对皮克来说更是酷刑，他无数次回忆起那天反常的国王，反常的宴会，他怎么会没注意到呢？痛苦、悔恨、内疚、自责、仇恨、怒火、愤慨像火焰一般包围了他，几乎将他燃烧殆尽，他有那么一瞬间觉得自己愚蠢，愚蠢得很。

他又想起了拉莫斯，想起对方在门口收缴了自己的武器，理智告诉他拉莫斯并不是做出这种事情的人，对方有可能对此并不知情，但心里的另一个声音却在他心里重复着质疑，你了解过他吗？这些年他和你说过心里话吗？你忘记过你外公说的话了吗？你难道不知道他从一开始是国王的人吗？

一想到这个可能性，皮克就想大叫，他想痛哭，他激烈地想否认这个可能性，这个想法快把他逼疯了，他宁可小时候就生病死掉，那样他就不会再遇见拉莫斯了，也不会碰到这样的事情，给家族带来这么大的灾难，他不想再去想拉莫斯了，不去想拉莫斯粽色的头发和焦糖色的眼睛，不去想对方似是而非的话语中一直以来他反复推敲和琢磨的东西。他不想再回忆他们相处的日子了，那让他觉得自己是个蠢货，是个傻瓜，是个自作多情的白痴。

 

伤口未愈的他度过了一阵难熬的日子，他孤零零地被关在牢里，除了被国王强逼着给家里写信而带出去了一趟以外，（还因为宁死不从而挨了一顿鞭子直接晕了过去），在其他的时间，他没有见过任何人——除了穿着锦缎衣裳的情报总管。

那时的他抬起头，瞥见眼前晃荡的的人影，恍惚间以为自己看见了鬼。

情报总管看着他，对方低下头，显得有些惋惜，“真抱歉看到阁下这个模样。”

皮克回过神，现在一想来，情报总管在盛夏厅惨案发生之前应当是知情的，皮克心里不由得恼火起来。

皮克在监狱里坐着，他低着头，对方看不清他的表情，皮克语气带着些许愤慨，“您是来做什么的？”他哑着嗓子，“如果是来询问被抛弃在牢里的人的心情，抱歉，实在是无可奉告。”

“……事实上，并不是所有人都抛弃了您，”情报总管看着他，“事实上，您的丈夫来找过我，”他耸了耸肩，“可惜事情并不是他想像的那么简单。”

皮克浑身一震，这才微微抬起头，他声音嘶哑，眼眶发红，“……我以为这是他所希望的。”

 

情报总管轻轻地笑了，他岔开话题，“你知道吗？”他在房间里踱步，“在这个王国里，只有两种人，”他瞥了皮克一眼，“一种是棋子，一种是玩家，”

“而棋子履行着玩家布置的任务，他们兢兢业业，却是不知道自己在做什么的，”情报总管看着皮克，“可是，再卑微的棋子都有自己的欲望，再高明的玩家都会有下错棋的那一天。”

“——而您就是一步臭棋,”

皮克听出了他的言外之意，他怔怔地看着对方，语气渐渐缓和下来，“……瓦里斯先生，现在是可以放心说话的时候吗？”

“请便。”情报总管笑眯眯地看着他。

“……皮克家族一直以来都是喜欢交朋友的，”皮克抬起头来，看着情报总管，他压着嗓子，语气十分诚恳，“如果能与您交好，我们会很荣幸的。”

情报总管看了他一会儿，叹了一口气，“让我说实话吧，您的外公已经召唤起军队，正往君临赶来，”他看了震惊的皮克一眼，“陆军得绕远路，但照这个样子下去，再过不过三十天，海军就会在黑水河处登陆，国王这边已经派大王子率领舰队出征迎敌了。”

“——这不对，”皮克几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“国王有龙……巴萨太冒险了……”随即他想起了自己此次在监狱离龙穴靠得很近，他已经很久没有感受到地震或者听见过龙的声音了，这让当时的他有些奇怪，但没放在心里，而现在他则有些猜测，莫不是监狱里的龙身体不适或着已经死亡，少了这一巨大威胁，他的外公才冒险趁着这段时间前来攻城。

“那条龙死了吗？”皮克问他。

情报总管笑了，他没有正面回答，“和您差不多一样，”他转过头去，岔开了这个话题，“今天天色不太好，”情报总管看了一眼窗外，他叹了一口气，“风暴要来了。”

 

 

-

 

皮克在牢里计算着日期，估计着各个家族部队集结起来北上的速度，他计算着海上行驶的舰队，最慢的话不会超过三十天，他猜想过大部分的步兵是最早出发的，也不会拖累行程，而算上骑兵的话，他估计日期只会在四十天以内，大战只会提前不会延期。

要是打起仗的话，他猜想这定是个艰难的攻城战，他们会从薄弱的几个城池攻城，君临东面是海洋，而北面太远了，又是别人的领地，而西边地况复杂，所以适合进攻的只有南部陆地和东面的海洋。

南方集结起来，此次进军，考虑的并不全是皮克，贵族们遭到了国王的侮辱，趁着龙身体不适，无论如何咽不下这口气，势必要回以颜色，而皮克作为盛夏厅惨案侥幸活下来的贵族，已经被国王当成人质，生死由命，如果仗打赢了，说不定还能和谈，如果国王搬到了救兵，镇压了叛乱，他横竖是个死，相当于被家族抛弃了。

他意识到了这一点，知道这事不能怪家里人，他作为继承人被整个家族培养了那么多年，这时候要是为了家族做出牺牲，他是半个屁都不会放，心甘情愿地从容赴死——只是现在他太难熬了，他被关在监狱里，不知道自己是该活着还是该死，每天过得浑浑噩噩，连个说话的人都没有——他都开始怀念起被人严刑拷打的日子，起码疼痛提醒着他，自己还是个活人，自己还是真是存在着的。

皮克后悔自己没找情报总管要条裤子，到时候把裤子结成长绳——他干脆吊死在牢里，省却了这些麻烦。

可现在大军能不能穿过别的贵族的封地到达君临都是个问题，他们胜算实在太低，皮克估计过两天国王会把自己给吊死，烧死，分尸随便怎么着——反正他也没多少价值了，就算和谈，皮克外公愿意退兵，其他小贵族也不见得愿意，总之他们已经骑虎难下了。

皮克现在只是苟活着一天算一天罢了。

 

-

 

皮克被抓了，拉莫斯一直忍着没说什么，他从那天短暂的昏迷中清醒了过来，知道皮克没死之后，不得不装作一切照常，强迫着自己继续着御林铁卫的职责——皮克已经进了监狱，他拉莫斯再去找国王求情不是找死是什么。

国王惊讶于拉莫斯的平静与沉默，他对此感到很高兴，认为拉莫斯应当还是忠于自己的，渐渐恢复了小部分对于拉莫斯的信任，又开始吩咐拉莫斯去办事情了。

有时候拉莫斯站在国王身后，听着对方疯疯癫癫地发表言论，都想一刀劈下去，结果了这疯王的命，但这样实在是太冒险了，他只能这么隐忍着，等着那一击致命的时候。

拉莫斯常去见首相，他与首相保持联系，他知道对方有自己的小算盘，在这次的贵族叛乱也是对方意料之中的，他知道首相迟早要对国王下手，而那时便能缓和杰拉德的危险处境，但他实在摸不清首相的心思，对方实在太捉摸不定了，拉莫斯从来猜不透对方的想法。

 

-

这天拉莫斯走进首相的秘密会客厅里，他看着屋里站着首相和一个不熟悉的人。

拉莫斯不明白为什么首相会在这种时候喊他前来——他向来和首相见面都是私下进行的，而此番撞见其他人，还是第一次。

他退到一旁，看清弗洛伦蒂诺的身边站的人的模样。

那人穿着异族服饰，奇异的金袍上绣满了蝎子的花纹，个子不高，听见响动声转过头来，皮肤是漂亮的小麦色，一张漂亮的娃娃脸上有着一双爱笑的眼睛。

 

——居然是迪巴拉，拉莫斯微微挑了挑眉，迪巴拉是尤文图斯的现任家主的弟弟，他们家族统治多恩多年，但和国王关系相当不睦，是连国王的生日宴都不会被邀请的存在。

和许多南方贵族与国王表面上关系不佳不一样，多恩位于王国的最南端，是真真正正地和国王撕破了脸，势不两立，多年来，他们对国王大型的反叛就有三次，位于沙漠的多恩依靠地形优势与坚壁清野的游击战术，愣是没吃上什么亏，而对于如何抵御龙的攻击，多恩更是颇有研究，在战争中实践多次，他们射死过数条巨龙，消灭过大量国王率领下的军队，虽然每次反叛最后都以失败告终，但双方都死伤惨重，搞得历任国王头疼不已。

多恩还是个非常有韧性的民族，他们永不屈服，每一次投降都是为了下一次叛乱做准备——往往是平定叛乱的国王刚骑龙走，他们就又开始暴动了，哪怕贵族被抓，老百姓都会自主叛乱，吊死国王留下来统治的总督——总之只要最后一个多恩人不死，多恩人就敢站起来抵抗国王。  
所谓敌人的敌人就是朋友，多恩和皇马很早之前就暗中勾搭到了一起，多恩对于国王积怨已久，对于巨龙更是恨不得除之后为快，首相早就想做掉国王，而多恩隔着世仇，又有对付国王的经历，他们比首相更想干掉国王一家，双方一拍即合，早在暗中互通有无。

这位多恩来的小亲王迪巴拉有着一张娃娃脸，长得倒像个乖乖仔的模样，他看向拉莫斯，明显认出了拉莫斯，他兴味地吹了一声口哨。

 

“塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，”他显得很有兴趣，“我知道你，你是那个杰拉德皮克的丈夫。”他重复了一遍，想起杰拉德皮克还躺在牢里，不由得笑出声，“逃跑的皮克，”他讽刺道（皮克家族统一战争时期前往支援盟友多恩但中途被巨龙吓跑，被多恩人所记恨，得了“逃跑的皮克”这一外号，还有同名歌曲为当地人广为传唱），“可惜你丈夫这次可逃不掉了。”他一脸幸灾乐祸的模样。

拉莫斯沉默，他没有兴趣掺合巴萨和多恩几百年的旧恩怨。他十分警觉地打量对方，他确实不知道迪巴拉在这段紧张的日子来王都做什么，但基于首相的性格，他也不好问什么，他猜想首相一定是和多恩达成了什么协议，估计还是有关于国王的，他隐隐约约能猜测出什么，但都没问出口。

“……你来是为了杰拉德皮克的事情吧？”首相侧着身，他研究着桌上的地图，他脸上的表情埋没在阴影里。

“是的，国王要杀他，”拉莫斯在一旁看了迪巴拉一眼，眼看着首相并没有要赶走对方的模样，才低下头汇报，“巴萨派的舰队已经在半路上了，大王子已经带领着舰队出发前往迎战。”

——以皮克家族为首的南方贵族已经纠结起一大帮与之有共同利益的南方家族，联合军队，兵分两路，一队走水路，一队走陆路，发誓要为死去的贵族报仇，并希望把继承人杰拉德皮克给抢回来。

——这简直是冒险极了，先不论国王手里的巨龙是死是活，君临城的南面大片土地就是王后娘家，近年来靠着引进良种马驹广为培育，战斗力大为提升，兵力以骑兵为主，与步兵为主的巴萨联军数量相当，拉莫斯觉得惊讶极了，只觉得南方贵族实在是被悲愤冲昏了头脑，百忙之中出此下下招，寄希望于趁着巨龙身体不适赶紧进攻君临，却没充分考虑到河间地的情况。

迪巴拉在旁边听着，他抿着嘴，乖巧而清秀的脸上若有所思。

“……你放心，”弗洛伦蒂诺喝了一口酒，“就算国王要杀了杰拉德，我也不会让他死的，”他眯着眼睛将杯子放置一旁，“一个活着的皮克比死了的有用多了。”

“——可国王说下周便会处死皮克，”

叛军的此举确实是过于欠考虑了，毕竟杰拉德在国王手里，又有河间地的大军把守南面，而大王子则负责率领着皇家舰队出海迎战巴萨的海军，联军连登陆君临都不一定做得到，国王用杰拉德威胁巴萨家简直是太正常了——况且在实力的差距下，国王甚至连活口都不用给杰拉德皮克留，直接处死都是可行的，他们连逼迫南方和谈都没必要。

而如果龙身体还康健的话，国王估计早就骑着龙前去烧毁巴塞罗那了——和地形崎岖、气候炎热复杂的多恩不一样，巴萨是适宜耕种的大平原，真烧起来估计全城会被屠杀，他们可没有地方给躲。

——拉莫斯怎么想都觉得这是条死局，南方疯得不轻，已经是自掘坟墓了——妈的，巴萨自己找死还要捎上监狱里的杰拉德皮克，他越想越气，想起之前买通狱卒去监狱，见到皮克在牢里那个憔悴等死的模样，忍不住地一阵阵地心酸。

 

按照国王的性格，自然也是没和谈的必要，他直接给杰拉德定了死刑，把刑期定在下周，将在全城的面前处死杰拉德皮克，来彰显他的权威，打击叛军的嚣张气焰。

“你放心，”首相转过身，背对着他，“国王没有龙，巴萨不会败的那么快的，”

“……可是龙还没死，”拉莫斯愣了一会儿，他想让自己看起来满不在乎，但他确实装不出平静的模样，“万一龙身体恢复了会怎么样？”

“——龙不会恢复的，”迪巴拉在一旁插话，他显得十分不服气，嘴硬道，“你太小瞧了多恩的毒药了。”

整个维斯特洛大陆的居民都知道，多恩人是最喜欢、也最擅长使用毒药，他们当年射杀的巨龙也有两只是因为毒药的原因伤口恶化而死——然而在没有外伤的情况下，龙实在是太过于强悍，多恩暗中派迪巴拉前来毒死龙，但迪巴拉研究了大半年，下了加起来能把君临全城男女老少弄死个十几遍的毒，依然没达到目的，巨龙被关在龙穴里奄奄一息，但还是依旧顽强而痛苦地喘着气，这让年轻的迪巴拉很挫败。

首相抬起头，看向拉莫斯，“如果下周，事情还没转机，”他看了拉莫斯一眼，“我需要你在行刑前去救出杰拉德皮克。”

拉莫斯看着首相，他不清楚首相口中的转机是什么，换做平时，他从不会关心原因是什么，只是机械地去执行任务罢了，而这事，不得知原因，他始终无法放下心来，“转机是什么？”他问首相。

首相则冷淡地回应他，“你不必知道这些。”

旁边迪巴拉显得很不服气，插嘴道，“——为什么要救皮克？”

多恩相当厌恶巴萨的皮克家族，尤其是尤文图斯一家，他们家族因为皮克家族当年的背信弃义的落跑枉死了很多贵族与军队，多年来耿耿于怀，导致后几百年每次反叛，哪怕绕远路费时费力都要出去骚扰巴萨的边疆（多年来国王一打多恩，多恩就打周边接壤的南方贵族来报复）。

巴萨人口稠密，可惜一直以来因为地形限制，步兵杀伤力实在有限，打仗远没有赚钱麻利，每次被穷山恶水出刁民的多恩骚扰都烦得要命，气得不行，想说有完没完，不就是打仗落跑了一次吗，大家统一战争以前还是亲戚和同盟呢，都过了这么多年咋还这么小肚鸡肠地记仇呢？

——这边迪巴拉站还在一旁忿忿不平呢，首相便把纸条交给拉莫斯，让他当场看完再烧掉纸条，他不想多做解释，强硬地挥手让拉莫斯退出了，“这段时间城里警戒很严，”首相这么叮嘱他，“你尽量少来这里，有什么动静我会通知你。”

拉莫斯默然不语，他知道无法从首相口气撬出更多了，只得低着头退出去。

-  
-

 

 

-

 

在拉莫斯偷偷地来看望皮克之后，不知道过了几天，皮克又听见牢房门被打开的声音——他不知道这又是谁，抬起头，他见到了好几个狱卒和全副武装的御林铁卫。

其中一个士兵他认得，是马塞洛，是拉莫斯的同僚，他和对方说过几次话，关系一般，马塞洛直勾勾地盯着他，面罩里看他的眼神复杂极了。

皮克稍稍偏头，看向马塞洛的身后，他没看到拉莫斯，不知为何他心里松了一口气——至少不是拉莫斯亲手送他上断头台的，皮克垂下眼，他没力气多说什么，狱卒开了锁，马塞洛和伊斯科俯下身，架起他。

皮克知道时间到了，这大概是他生命中最后一次的自由活动了，他被关了几个月，已经很久没这么快地走路了，几乎站不稳，踉跄好几次差点滑倒。

出了牢房，皮克挣扎着深呼吸了一口空气，只觉得外边的空气美好得令人怀念，他抬起头看天空，只觉得自己从来没见过那样的湛蓝。

他慢慢走向目的地——那个方向他清楚得很，无数个死刑犯在那里被斩首，或砍头或绞刑，他还看见了国王专用的仪仗队，血龙标志的王室旗帜在那里随风飘荡着，知道国王这是要把他公开处死了。

外边的天气晴朗，阳光灿烂，而皮克只觉得堵得慌，他喉头发紧，喘不过气来——原来他还是怕死的，之前他在牢里无数次思考过自杀，终是没有行动，原来还是希望自己活着的，他觉得自己是懦弱极了，心中泛起来对自己的一阵厌恶之情。

看吧，你可真是个懦夫——他这么告诉自己，他想像着自己的头颅被砍下，高高地吊在城墙上，甚至被人当成球踢也不是不可能。

他被押送到了刑场，他努力地昂着头，使得自己看起面色如常，他希望自己死得有尊严——至少在死后旁人可以评论一句，那个皮克家族的小子还算得上是条汉子。

国王带着王室成员坐在一旁修建的观刑台下，大王子的位置空着，不过三四岁的小公主坐在一旁，打量着他，小公主还是个孩子，心底善良，此时显得很不忍心，她红着眼睛捂着脸。

皮克眼尖地看到了一旁那熟悉的纯白盔甲——是拉莫斯，他一下认出了对方，他离得很远，站在国王身边，一动不动，浑身披着盔甲，看不清脸。

皮克只看了他一眼，对方注意到他的视线，动作似乎僵硬了一下，但皮克内心并没有太大的波澜，他已经没有任何想法了，他平静地转回头，不再去看任何人。

国王在台阶上，听着身边的大臣念着早已拟好了皮克的罪行——都是那些对王室不敬、串通其他家族谋反、违背了效忠的誓言、亵渎七神之类的罪名等等。

成群的平民们站在不远处，他们都使劲地垫着脚看热闹——能见到一位大贵族被处死，无论他是不是活该，罪有应得，人民都只觉得稀奇得很，加上这位贵族还是叛军头头的继承人，据说还派了舰队来进攻君临，在他们眼里更是该死得很，民众听着一状状罪名，更是激动地嚷嚷起来，像是期待着什么稀奇古怪的表演一般，希望场面越血腥越好。

皮克浑身被绳索束缚着，他跪在地上，顶着身边人群连绵不绝的咒骂声和嘘声，他并没有什么反应，相反他内心已经陷入了异常的平静中，将死之人大概就是这样的心境吧，他想，却又不由自主地看了拉莫斯一眼。

旁人问他——“以七神的名义发誓，你认不认罪？”

皮克啐了一口，他反正要死了，现在想说什么说什么，无所顾忌起来，他大骂国王是个蠢货中的蠢货，违背了宾客权利，杀害了自己邀请的客人，最终会受到七神的惩罚；他还骂国王侮辱了他的家族，侮辱了宴会中所有的贵族；他更激烈地指出一旁的弗洛伦蒂诺是个老奸巨猾的狐狸，他明知国王这么做会招致的后果，却依然由着国王为所欲为，不知道意图何在——

人群一瞬间安静下来，都低着头在窃窃私语，看向国王眼神充满了质疑。

国王恼羞成怒，他被气得浑身发抖，连忙让人架起皮克，“烧死他——”国王愤怒得顾不上王冠歪斜，“烧死他，这个大逆不道的叛徒——”

皮克被七手八脚地绑在火刑架上，粗粝的木头架子压得他浑身难受，他身上被泼满了煤油，呛鼻的煤油味熏得他眼睛都红了，他冷眼看着脚底下铺上了被浇上煤油的稻草，瞥见身边的举着火把的士兵把他团团围住了。

马赛洛和伊斯科他们几个举着火把，却迟迟没有下手，还一直偏头看向国王身边的拉莫斯，似乎在等待着什么。

国王则大吼着让他们下手，磨磨蹭蹭是想做什么，而公主在一旁捂住了眼睛，小声哭了出来。

国王没注意到自己身边的拉莫斯手已经摸上腰边的佩剑了，年轻的御林骑士队长握住剑柄，他沉着脸，盯着国王的脑袋，似乎在盘算着什么。

皮克闭着眼睛，似乎是心理作用，恍惚中他似乎感受到火焰在腿边灼烧的热度，他咬着牙，不想从嘴里泄露出一丝尖叫——他想起小时候见过的火刑犯，无不是惨痛地嚎叫挣扎，他们在高温中被活活烧死，火焰未吞噬的地方着一排排脓包似的水泡，面容因为恐惧而狰狞。

但他没等到草垛被点燃的那一刻。

一位御林铁卫跑上来，他低着头，在国王耳边窃窃私语了一会儿。

国王坐起身来，他脸色阴沉得可怕，他摆摆手让行刑的人缓一缓，低头问，“你说什么?”  
拉莫斯拔剑的动作停止了，他听见御林铁卫不大却异常清晰的声音。

“王子殿下中了埋伏，他没逃出来，巴萨他们的舰队俘虏了殿下——已经运往陆地叛军的大本营了。”

一旁的拉莫斯惊呆了，他没想到事情居然会变成这样，他回头望向远处一脸视死如归的皮克，心中暂时舒了一口气，但又觉得焦躁不已，事态变得复杂极了，早就已经超出他的控制了——他宁愿按照原计划带着皮克逃亡，也不愿意皮克落到国王的手里，受那未知的折磨。

——而皮克就这么逃了一劫。

他被押回原处关押了起来。

国王黑着脸，他派了王子的贴身侍卫作为使节去确认王子是否活着，是否确实被巴萨俘虏了，传回来的肯定消息让他气得摔烂了杯子。

 

虽然说国王之前有段时间甚至和大王子关系很差，大王子为人善良，看不惯他的作风，多次出言阻挠他的决定，和他关系紧绷，他也觉得大王子不服管教，甚至觉得儿子想越过他上位，他很是气愤——但他只有这么个健康的儿子，小公主又是个女孩，从小病恹恹的，一年有一半的时间躺在病床上，能不能活到成年都难说，他也只能指望着这个大儿子了。

他们只能商议交换人质的时间，这次皮克得到的待遇好上了不少，他被关在监狱里，吃的喝的都不缺——他外公俘虏了王子，手里握着另外一个人质——这次就连手握巨龙和河间地重兵的国王都没辙，国王敢割下杰拉德一条手臂，巴萨也敢砍掉大王子一条腿，逼急了双方都鱼死网破，大不了一命换一命，大家的继承人都同归于尽，谁都别想讨好果子吃。

大王子被俘虏的消息传遍了全城——人人议论着狗胆包天的叛军，居然抓住了王子，就连国王一时都拿他们没有办法。

叛军让国王交出手里的其他贵族人质，再处死龙穴里那条该死的巨大畜牲，否则将杀掉王子，再一起进攻君临城。

——国王气得要命，可是对方人多势众，他的龙又暂时无法出征，受制于人，一个王子抵得上五个杰拉德，叛乱的联军宁可杰拉德死掉，都不会轻易放走王子的，他们要是不尽快把大王子给赎出来，反而会引发更大的骚乱。

他们私下和其他的贵族接触，提出用他们家里的一些小贵族来换王子,他们许以荣华富贵，又用巨龙的怒火加以威逼利诱，试图分化叛军的力量——可惜他们收获不多，能分化出的贵族叛徒居然十分有限，国王本来就不得人心，反对他的声音不少，而皮克父亲从前是南方大贵族的子嗣，威名与号召力都巨大，巴萨和南方贵族们又有蜘蛛网一般的联姻，联军拥有着除了多恩以外几乎所有南方贵族的支持，加上王都里传得沸沸扬扬的将死之龙的传闻，（还有人甚至说龙已经死了，只是国王在拼命掩饰罢了）面对国王的威逼利诱，许多贵族都像吃了什么雄心豹子胆一般地油盐不进。

——这只叛军的中坚力量无法分化——国王气得要命，他不知道巴萨城主给这群人灌了什么迷魂汤，这些贵族居然对巨龙的威慑力无动于衷起来（他选择性地忘记了盛夏厅内自己杀害了那么多的南方贵族的事情），恼羞成怒的同时，对贵族私自联姻结盟的行为更加恨之入骨，发誓要结束以后杀光这群乌合之众。

盛怒之下，国王让王后写信给自己的胞兄——河间地的守护者老亨利，他让他们在河间地用骑兵，尽全力抵御巴萨的叛军，力求将巴萨的陆军的有生力量消灭于河间地，在杰拉德没死的情况下，他们认定巴萨不敢杀大王子，大王子是巴萨最后的底牌，但落在巴萨手里，大王子缺胳膊断腿也是有可能的，国王要求他们将大王子给手脚完整地抢回来，同时也不能让巴萨再靠近君临城一步。

国王还派遣了剩余的舰队前往与巴萨交战（王室舰队之前因为大王子莫名其妙的败仗损失大半），并要求首相前往马德里城，带来大部分西北地区皇马的军队，要是实在不幸，巴萨的舰队攻破东边的城门，这将是他们最后的防线，用来来做最后的抵抗。

身边倒是有谋士提醒此番太过于冒险，皇马军队前往君临勤王，虽然能抵抗南方，但一旦让皇马入城，对方要是来意不善，一切不堪设想。

但国王觉得巴萨皇马一直都是死敌，非但斗个你死我活，不然的话决不可能和解，他昏了头，居然非常有自信，他全然忽视了首相与自己之前多年以来的不合，认为无论如何首相都不会有这个胆子，一定会站在自己这边。

——再者，选择皇马也是他比较无奈的选择，他实在是杀了太多贵族，无法调动大部分的兵力，而少数无条件支持他的几个北方家族因为位于极北境，路途实在遥远，而且因为气候差异，和南方不一样，大部分家族已经开始忙着收割晚秋的最后一季粮食，实在是腾不出多余的军队，远水救不了近火，无奈之下国王只能将北境的希望寄托于近上许多的皇马军队了。

首相得了令，他不动声色，在欢送宴会上，他先是动情地回忆了他往昔与国王的峥嵘岁月，惹得两人感叹不已，接着就着煽情的氛围向国王宣誓了自己的忠诚，并随即首相便在国王的殷勤的欢送下离开了城池，前往西北的马德里城邦调动自己的军队。

 

皮克被关在牢里，每天浑浑噩噩地过着，他在狱卒的聊天中拼凑者着消息，他很晚才知道这件事，顿时被惊得目瞪口呆——如今事态已经超出了他的控制，他已经弄不清自己外公手里还有什么底牌，外公抓了大王子做人质，也许这意味着他们说不定能交换人质，自己说不定更可以活着回去——但外边一直风平浪静，也没有赎他的消息出来。

-

 

他每天这么熬着，熬着，心里猜忌不定，看守他的士兵多得吓人，在监狱外边密密麻麻的列着队。

马塞洛进来了几次，他有好几次趁着旁人不注意想和皮克单独说话。

但皮克没力气理他，“我不想和你说话。”他这么回绝道，很不给面子。

马塞洛快被这个执拗得钻牛角尖的男人气死。

 

 

\--------------------------tbc----------------


	5. Chapter 5

河间地是王境里实力最富裕而肥沃的地区之一，它地势险要，如果把维斯特洛大陆地图比作一个沙漏，它便是沙漏的中间最狭窄的连接南北方的那一块地区。

比较倒霉的就是河间地位置险要，地势却以中部一望无际的平原和东面小部分丘陵山谷为主——即河间地南北贯通，位于交通要地却无险可守。

——这就导致了很久很久之前，即在七国统一之前，以皇马为首的北方贵族与以巴萨为首的南面贵族打仗，路途中一定要经过河间地。

——河间地就像一个不上锁的大粮仓，路过的打仗军队，无论是巴萨为首的南方还是皇马为首的北方都可以进去烧杀抢掠一把，每隔几十年都像韭菜一样被其余几国割了一茬又一茬，还不好还手。

七国统一之后，河间地痛定思痛，看清了残酷的事实，论当时，兵力自身实在是拿不出手，决定多生孩子多联姻，兵力之类的再慢慢来改善。

在他们的努力下，经过三百年的和平时期，几乎全南方北方大大小小的贵族身上都流着些许河间地的血统，（就连皮克也有四分之一的河间地血统），而疯王的王后，更是河间地现任家主的亲妹妹。

 

国王称得上是十分信任河间地的贵族，他给予河间地相当的权力——这可是非常难得，国王非常多疑，他连自己弟弟都不信任，逼迫着对方发了毒誓，放弃了称号与爵位，前往长城当守夜人。

而河间地紧挨着君临，它位于君临的南面，君临东临大海，西边有着断崖，不走水路的话，北上的陆军势必要通过河间地才能前往君临。

而河间地守护——老亨利，他的妹妹嫁给了国王，是当今的王后，而老亨利感情很好的妻子去世多年，膝下只有两个儿子，大儿子没有后代，二儿子在君临担任御前大臣的职位，只有一个出嫁后守寡的女儿。

考虑到河间地这一代人口凋零的情况——国王则许诺，大王子，也就是亨利的外甥，除了未来铁王座的继承人以外，以后多生的孩子将过继到亨利家族，继承河间地守护者的封地与头衔。

有着这层姻亲关系，老亨利自然是不会站在巴萨这一边。

而这些年来，河间地从其他地区购买了大量良种马驹，养殖在东边的丘陵地区，而河间谷地水草肥沃，近些年来已经成功转型，兵力以机动性强的骑兵为主，加上国王多年的有意扶持，加上少部分国王派遣抽调而来的军队，他们的兵力达到了惊人的三万，与巴萨陆路联军数量相当。

而巴萨此次的联军以步兵为主，河间地有与他们人数相当的骑兵——带着脑子想一想就知道巴萨远远不是河间地的对手。

——但比较尴尬的就是，河间地的很多小封臣和这批叛军的家族有联姻，其中有些人和国王并没有任何关系，反而更偏向于巴萨的联军，更有甚者，自家的亲戚前一阵子甚至丧生于国王的生日宴中，表面上不说，其实私下他们十分不满，也并不愿意为维护那个疯王而打仗。

而且真算起辈分来，皮克的父亲也是亨利的三代以内的亲戚，双方都是亲戚，这么一想，弑亲确实是非常违背信仰与骑士荣誉的事情。

河间地和这一批叛军的私下的关系一直都很不错，虽然此刻因为国王的原因而产生了对峙对峙，但出于私下这种错综复杂的关系，双方也不会贯然开战。

这让老亨利也很难办——国王在一边，叛军在另一边，他和两边都有姻亲关系，夹在中间左右为难。

于是老亨利提前和巴萨城主通了信，要求在私下和谈。

巴萨这一方为了表示和谈的诚意，传递出他们无心与河间地为敌的意图，只带了被囚禁的王子和一小股军队在城边不远处驻扎了下来，而大部队和攻城机械都在很远的地区扎营，威胁不到城内，而河间地也是十分注重荣誉的地区，一时间纷纷对巴萨城主表示了赞扬与认同。他们也信守承诺，双方大军驻扎在距离不到一里的地区之间，居然连着一周都相安无事。

老亨利和巴萨领主抽空进行了和谈，他很简单地阐述了自己的意图，一呢他们确实世代联姻，确实领地里许多封臣都是不愿意和巴萨为敌的，但实在不行，闹到要打仗的程度，看在军队份上他们也是不虚的；二是他们确实无论怎样都得把大王子给带回去，大王子是自己的外甥，自己继承人也指望着大王子，不带回的话，不管在国王面前，就是在自己这边也确实不好交代。

老亨利还这么劝巴萨领主，让他们家族早做打算，国王手下有龙，几百年前的怒火燎原巴萨没经历过，河间地可是经历过的，河间地并不愿与国王为敌，哪怕那条龙奄奄一息，在生死方面徘徊，总归是还没死，许多贵族并不放心。而相比之下巴萨无论是从龙的角度上，还是从兵力上都远不是国王和河间地的对手，先更何况还有皇马即将从西北境南下，国王的军队只会增多不会减少。  


况且先不论杰拉德皮克死活，把他搁置在一旁，这位继承人的婚姻完全是个灾难，在军队方面实在帮不上什么忙，而巴萨也应当早作打算，实在不行，他劝皮克父母要么多生个小继承人，要么干脆放弃杰拉德，把继承权过继给旁系第一继承人梅西——而在此之后老亨利会请求王后在国王面前为皮克家族辩解几句，尽可能地恳求国王的宽恕。

——这简直是屁话，老亨利自己都知道这完全不可能，巴萨从起兵开始就没有回头路了，他说出口心都虚得很，完全就不报任何希望。

老亨利是个老实人，在家族的教育下，他十分注重荣誉，本身自己也看不下国王近年来的举动，内心深处其实更同情失去继承人的老皮克，谈判中几次说得自己都感觉听不下去，支支吾吾，越说越小声，脸都憋得通红。

巴萨领主没说话，他沉吟了一会儿，说这事他确实是需要和封地里的贵族们商量一下，便离开了。

河间地的贵族也同意了，任由巴萨耐心地商量了几天，巴萨估计也是在激烈地争论，而最后老皮克居然同意了退兵并将王子送还这一明显是异想天开的条约。

消息传来，老亨利简直是目瞪口呆，他甚至怀疑自己听错了，但手中的信件确实是皮克家族的信件与老皮克的字迹，他愣了好一会儿，都怀疑老皮克老年痴呆了，想了好半天才怔怔地开口派霍尔的两个儿子去护送王子回来。

——霍尔是河间地的第二大封臣的族长，也是河间地的第二把手，他是老亨利出生入死的忠诚伙伴与战友，平生豪迈爽直，生平最讲得就是义气，这次他带着大量骑兵与物资，坚定地站在了老亨利的身边，才让亨利有底气率领人心不齐的河间地的贵族一起出来与巴萨联军抗衡。

霍尔的两个儿子便带着几十个人前往巴萨联军的营地里护送王子。

这本是再简单不过的事情，但就是这用不上半天的护送任务，变故却这么骤然发生了。

——首先是关在牢里的大王子前几日在牢里听见狱卒聊天，对方窃窃私语，说是杰拉德皮克在君临已经被国王活活烧死，巴萨痛失继承人，加上国王又有河间地做帮手，自知无法与之抗衡，决定此番闹个鱼死网破，准备在对方派出救兵之前杀了王子泄愤。

——其次是霍尔两个儿子，他们前往解救王子，但还没到关押王子的帐篷前，就在巴萨营地里被巴萨路过“碰巧路过的”马车运送的泔水桶实实在在地泼了一身——顿时浑身恶臭熏天，他们自然是不能这么去见王子的，只能草草地冲洗了一下，换上巴萨充满歉意地为其准备的干净衣服。

——而在牢里这边王子并不愿意坐以待毙，他在牢中瞅见了前来的霍尔家两个儿子，慌乱中看到对方身着绣着巴萨家徽的服装，以为对方是巴萨先派来了结他的士兵，他暗暗憋着劲，紧绷着身体，在被解开绳索之后，猛地抢过一旁士兵的佩剑，把牢房里的三四个人全部砍死，接着抄小路从一旁的小路逃脱。

 

——这里离河间地的城堡不远，又是树林，驻扎在这里的巴萨军队并不超过一百人，逃跑还是可行的，他天真地以为只要自己跑得够快，及时逃到城下，就能被河间地的贵族救了。

——于是乎，霍尔两个儿子进了关押王子的地方，他们解开了锁链，一点儿防备都没有，还没来得及说明身份就阴差阳错地被王子给杀了。

而巴萨这边早有准备，王子自然是逃不了多远就被重新抓了起来。

变故发生的实在是太快，众人都措手不及。

——最痛苦的是霍尔，他年纪一大把了，又痛失继承人，一辈子他就这么两个孩子，还死得毫无荣誉，自觉得人生没有指望了，悲痛之下他甚至不顾他人的阻拦，直接在众多的联军面前，拔刀亲自处决了王子，并事后表示自己已经想通了，他做好打算，知道国王不可能原谅他，愿意加入巴萨联军，一起攻打国王，做最后一搏。

形势完全逆转，霍尔完全倒戈，悲痛而怒火中烧的他坚定地站在了巴萨这一边，连同着本来就对国王不满的河间地贵族们一起，反对起老亨利来。

（巴萨城主倒是表情凝重，百密一疏，他没预料到气急败坏的霍尔居然直接杀了王子，这对于他们希望交换人质与处死巨龙的行为十分不利，只能另作打算。）

老亨利一下子失去了身边最大的帮手，霍尔是他最好的朋友与伙伴，霍尔的两个孩子也是他看着长大的，人心都是肉长的，他们两家的感情很深，现在被王子一下子全杀了，面对着蜷缩在地上痛苦流泪，哽咽不止，苍老了几十岁的老友，他嗫嚅着，居然说不出什么责备与辩解的话。

而巴萨城主则站在他身边，耐心地劝着这位可怜又倒霉，内心惶恐又绝望的贵族。

“……不如这样，”巴萨城主劝慰着他，“我听说您的二儿子有位女儿，名字叫阿尼亚。”  
老亨利看着他，不明白他的意图，“怎么了？”——阿尼亚是他唯一的孙辈，年纪轻轻地守了寡，生的孩子前一阵子还病死了，过得十分凄惨不幸，是他的一大心病。

“——是我们杰拉德的婚事，”巴萨城主叹了一口气，“我永远不会忘记国王逼迫他去和一个平民结婚，”他一向没有什么波动的面容上居然难得地显露出了鲜明的不满与厌恶，“巴萨永远不会忘记这些侮辱，”他话题一转，“倘若这次北伐胜利，国王受到了该有的制裁——我向您献出我的承诺，杰拉德会马上和那位所谓的御林铁卫解除婚姻，”他看着老亨利吃惊的模样，继续道，“而在巴萨看来，阿尼亚就是杰拉德未来妻子最好的人选，他们地位相称，又都结过婚，婚姻一样十分不幸，而且都还年轻，能再多生几个孩子。”

老亨利几乎是吃惊地看着他，他从没想过还有这种可能性，一时间惊呆了，一下子说不出话来。

“而到时候，我向您保证，”巴萨城主对着老亨利循循诱导，他微微昂起首，“如果您需要，他们所生的第二个孩子，将从小送来河间地养大，作为您的继承人接受教育。”

老亨利的手颤抖着，他因为巨大的震惊和讶异而缓不过神来，心中的天平开始摇摆，一边的已经去世的王子是他的外甥，而另一边是他最疼爱的孙女，他嘴上不说，但从他慌乱而躲闪的眼神中已经可以看出来他已经动摇了。

-

 

当国王收到了河间地朝巴萨投降的消息时简直是又惊又怒，他恼火地颤抖着，将王后幽禁起来，用来威胁河间地的老亨利。 

但老亨利吃了秤砣铁了心，在这件事情上，他也确实没有太多的选择权，在得到巴萨的承诺——即使攻进王都，也会留王后与小公主的性命之后，老亨利选择了沉默，他不仅主动地封锁了王子已死的消息，还主动地打开城门，放任以霍尔为首的贵族随同巴萨联军而北上，这让巴萨一路上浩浩荡荡地向王都前进。

叛军一天天地行进，距离王都越来越近，而龙已经死去的传言在城里流传开来，国王打压了几次，但他确实拿不出巨龙还活着的证据，而牢里的杰拉德只能被严加看管，用来打算做换大王子的人质，国王焦急得不行，万般无奈下，面临大军压境，只能把希望寄托于从西北南下的皇马军队加快速度，前往援助君临。

 

 

\--

 

 

拉莫斯和情报总管走在潮湿的地下通道里，他们绕过了外边严密把守的金袍军，小心翼翼地从地下探出头，爬了出来，在监狱里的过道里快速地行走。

却和正在巡视的狱卒撞个正着。

“国王让我来的，”面对诧异的狱卒，拉莫斯转过身，示意了身后的情报总管，“我们要把杰拉德皮克给带出去处死，”他面无表情，让自己看起来理所应当，“叛军就要打过来了。”

情报总管走上前，在将信将疑的狱卒耳旁小声了几句，狱卒点了点头，“我给二位大人带路。”

拉莫斯趁他转头的时候抄起匕首，从背后干脆利落地抹了他的脖子。

狱卒摸着喷血的喉咙，几乎没发出什么多余的声响就死在了地上。

拉莫斯没发话，他走进更深处的牢房，如法炮制地又干掉几个守卫，他在最里边的的牢房找到了皮克。

皮克蜷缩在原地睡觉，已经是寒冷的秋季，他身穿单薄的囚衣，冻得在角落里缩成一团，听见响动，他抬起头，清醒过来，看见了他们两人，震惊的同时却又不很意外。

瓦里斯从一旁狱卒的尸体身上掏出了钥匙，他打开了监狱门，皮克这才从监狱里出来，。

皮克冻得直发抖，拉莫斯心中一动，他把身上的袍子解给他。

皮克怔怔地看着他，一时之间说不出话，他从没想过还会在这种情况下看见拉莫斯。

“我以为……”皮克张了张嘴，却什么都说不出口。

拉莫斯看着他，没回话。

“这段时间，你……”皮克犹疑着开口。

情报总管看他们执手相看泪眼的模样就十分无奈，忙道，“请不要在这里消耗时间，皮克先生，如果您还想活命的话，请和我走。”

皮克这才如梦初醒地从发呆中回过神，他没有选择，走出了牢房，被地上堆叠的尸体吓了一跳，但他强忍着没出声，跟在了情报总管的身后。

情报总管在君临潜伏多年，眼线遍布全城，他对城中的所有密道了如指掌，自然也清楚如何不动声色地把一个人运出去。

皮克实在摸不着头脑，这位情报总管早有能力帮他，可为何偏偏选在这个时候要帮他，他刚开始以为是自己外公贿赂了对方抑或着掌握了对方的弱点，但后来看看事实并非如此，瓦里斯有着自己的意图，救出皮克只是为了自己罢了。

但他没有办法，既然已经沦落到今天这一步，他早就没有任何选择的余地了。

皮克跟随着拉莫斯和情报总管在联通全城的密道里走着，密道里潮湿而黑暗，散发出腐烂的恶心气味。

皮克走着走着，时不时他赤脚踩在了柔软而潮湿的异物上，脚上顿时涌上一股黏稠的液体，他不敢想那是什么，他有些恐惧，裹紧了袍子，条件反射地拉紧了一旁拉莫斯的手肘。

拉莫斯没说话，他靠得离皮克近了一些，皮克能感受到对方喷在自己脖子上滚烫而炙热的呼吸。

他们在地下走了很久很久，密道的构造层层叠叠，分叉路很多，而他们似乎不停地在原地打转，不停地绕路，瓦里斯手里的灯一明一暗，在黑暗里将熄未熄，火苗随着几人在黑暗里放大的喘息摇曳着。

不知走了多久，瓦里斯在一个地方停了下来，他敲了敲通道上方的盖子，随即有脚步声从他们头上传来，随即头上的盖子被打开，一把梯子放了下来。

三人从密道爬了出去。

待杰拉德抬头一看，注意到四周都是树林，他们已经出了君临城，已经在城外很远的郊区。

皮克看着外边接应的人，那人的眼睛诡异极了，没有瞳孔，是个瞎子，情报总管把装满了钱的袋子递给对方，那人接过袋子便退下了。

皮克望向一边树林，那里还拴着一匹马。

“这儿是城南，”瓦里斯这么告诉他，“您外公的军队在不远处，一直往南走就能遇到阁下家族的军队了。”

“……我们非常感谢您，”皮克喘着气，他的心激烈地跳动着，这么对瓦里斯说，“虽然不知道阁下是为了什么而帮助我，”他吞了一口唾沫，“但是我家非常有钱，以我的姓氏起誓，我外公不会亏待您的。”

瓦里斯只是勾了勾嘴角，他没回话。

皮克拉着拉莫斯想要上马，拉莫斯却甩开他的手，拒绝了他。

“你不和我一起走吗？”皮克急道。

“——你自己走吧，”拉莫斯甩开他的手，他看起来满不在乎，“我不会和你回去的。”拉莫斯知道现在兵荒马乱，巴萨有人要是想下手整他还不是一句话的事情，他不愿意去叛军中送死。

 

“你可以解释，”皮克看着他，“他们都会听的，你救了我，我会去求我外公，他不会不听我的话的。”

拉莫斯觉得很好笑，被眼前人的蠢话给逗乐了，“你真的觉得他会因为这件事情听我的话？小少爷，”他讽刺道，“快醒过来吧，你泡在蜜罐里太久了，就要被淹死了。”

皮克还是不听，他还是抱着侥幸心理，拉着拉莫斯想说什么，但瓦里斯从一旁阻止了他，“阁下如果还要坚持继续叙旧情的话，可能我们都要被追出来的金袍军给杀死在这里了。”

皮克很焦急，他使出浑身解数，软磨硬泡了半天，可拉莫斯却不为所动。

“你走吧，”拉莫斯作势转身要走，“要是因为你的原因我们都死在这里，我不会原谅你的。”

皮克急得不行，他看拉莫斯去意已决，看来是坚决不肯和他一起走了，他只得转身找情报总管，恳求道，“瓦里斯大人，请您保护我的丈夫，”他声音哀哀戚戚，“他放走了我，国王不会饶恕他，请您把他藏起来，等打完仗我会来找您的，”他保证道，“我知道您是做得到的，您需要什么我都会给您，封地、金子、爵位——”

拉莫斯最看不得皮克这个没出息的模样了，他薅着皮克的领口，把对方拖到马旁，强硬地塞给他剑和准备好的食物，让他走了。

皮克也知道不能再耽搁了，再不走事情若是生变，他耗不起这个时间。

皮克掰过拉莫斯的脸和他强硬的接吻，他几乎要落泪了，两个人都用力得狠，门牙撞得生疼，嘴里弥漫着一股血腥味，恨不得生吃了对方，但两个人都不在乎。

瓦里斯十分受不了地哀叹一声，他捂住了眼睛。

 

皮克停下来，和拉莫斯鼻尖顶着鼻尖粗重地喘气，过了好一会儿才离开。

瓦里斯和拉莫斯在原地看着皮克骑马离去的背影。

两个人相对无言。

瓦里斯沉默了一会儿，他开口道，“——您的丈夫是个蠢货，”

拉莫斯没回答。

他十分惋惜，“老皮克居然有一个这么重感情的外孙，不知道是幸运还是倒霉。”

 

“我没猜错的话，”瓦里斯转过身，看着拉莫斯，“您背叛了那位先生。”

拉莫斯沉着脸，他僵硬地回道，“这不关你的事情。”

瓦里斯像是没听见似的，“他留下的命令是让您把杰拉德皮克带回马德里，您却擅自放走了他，”他摇着头，既是惋惜又是感叹，“使人盲目的东西可真多啊。”

“你也背叛了国王，”拉莫斯这么回击，“你把杰拉德送还给了叛军。”

“我效忠的只是铁王座，并不是国王，”瓦里斯施施然，这么回他，“有时候，维持好各方的平衡才有利于这个国家的长远发展。”

 

-

 

皮克快马加鞭地往南方赶，他整整赶了两天，躲躲藏藏，睡在泥巴地里，询问当地的居民与酒家，最后终于赶上了自家驻扎的部队。

面对士兵们举起的利剑和戒备，像个野人一样蓬乱肮脏的皮克举起了双手，把剑放下，“我是杰拉德皮克，”他看着对方衣服上绣着的家徽，认出对方是南方的某位贵族的封臣，“我回来了。”

 

-

 

皮克进了巴萨所在的大集中营，他看着巴萨城主所在的帐篷，还没等他走进去，就被普约尔抱住了，“欢迎回来，杰里。”

普约尔之前担心他担心得要命，这个时候不顾皮克浑身脏兮兮的，快把皮克亲秃了。

皮克问他，“里奥和塞斯克呢？”

“塞斯克在后头带着步兵，他还要一段时间，”普约尔带着他往里走，掀起帐篷的门帘，“里奥在海上往君临赶，过两天也会在黑水河登陆，我们那个时候再一起攻城。”

皮克心头一窒，他见到了自己的外公和哈维，他们侧着身子，面对着地图在说话。

哈维听见响动，看见了皮克，他停下话，上前给皮克一个结结实实的拥抱。

巴萨城主站在桌前，他正看着灯下的地图，他身材高大，因为长久的锻炼，在这个年纪，身体依旧十分硬朗，行军打仗仍然不在话下，他长得和杰拉德几乎是一个模子里刻出来的，灰白的头发梳齐在脑后，灰蓝色的眼睛在灯光中显得晦暗不明。

听到响动，他回头看了杰拉德一眼，反应平淡，像是早就预料到了对方会回来一般，只是拍了拍皮克的后背。

“你回来得晚了，”杰拉德听见自己外公这么说，“我们很快就要攻城。”

皮克站在他身边，问道，“我们总共有多少人？”

巴萨城主回他，“暂时能集中的不到三万。”

杰拉德有些紧张，这数量不够，“我们得快点进城，”他说，“皇马的军队正在从北边往这里赶。”

他突然想起了拉莫斯，“外公，”他唤道，带着点恳求与试探之意，“塞吉还在君临——”

“别和我提那个男人，”巴萨城主收起了和颜悦色，他冷冷地回道，“都到了这种地步你满脑子还是那些愚蠢的东西吗？”

杰拉德还想插话，却被城主打断了。

“你是个皮克，”对方冷冰冰地回，带着些呵斥的意味，“七神眷顾你，你有幸托生在这个大陆上最有权势的家庭之一，又是这个家族唯一的继承人，而你还依然年轻，你要明白，你并不属于你自己，你的一切都是家族赐予的，你没有资格去挥霍和任性，我希望这次的经历能让你学到一点：做愚蠢的决定之前永远先想想你的家族。”

城主蓝灰色的眼眸牢牢地盯着他，似乎为了平息自己的怒气，他停顿了好一会儿，才缓缓开口，“——迟早有一天，我会死去，你父母也会，而你也不会例外，”他不大的声音却带着令人难以忽视的压力，“等我们都死了，尸体腐烂在土地里，留下来的只有我们的姓氏，不是什么个人的荣誉，不是什么个人的成就，留下的只有皮克这个名字。”

“而我们家族的生存与否全靠着接下来的这一个月，”他看着皮克，“历史上有很多家族荣耀一时，甚至统治整个王国，但他们没抓住机会，都消失了，”他哼了一声，“多恩人嘲笑我们是懦夫，说我们是逃跑的失败者，无论怎样，随他们去吧——他们中的许多家族都因为他们的愚蠢自大而灭族了，而几百年来我们依然是大陆上最有权势的家族之一，这就说明了问题。”

他拔出腰边佩戴的匕首，“我们得尽快攻下君临，在皇马赶到之前，两天后我给你五千人去进攻东南门，无论死了多少人，你都不能退后，一步也不行，”随着一声钝响，他将寒光凛凛的匕首深深地插在地图上君临城的位置，“等进了城，我们得尽快处死国王和他的那条畜牲，劫持王后和公主，只有这样，我们才能与正在南下的皇马联军一战。”

“如果一切顺利，我们可以建立自己的王朝，将这个姓氏传承千年不朽，而在此之中，只要走错一步，我们就会万劫不复，整个家族就会在历史中销声匿迹，”他转过身，抚摸着皮克的脖颈，皮克只觉得捏着自己后颈的手力道大得让他脖颈都发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，“我要你成长起来，成为你注定要成为的那个继承人，不是明年，也不是明天，”他语气严肃， “而是现在。”城主一字一顿地说，“你清楚吗？”。

皮克迎着外公的目光，他只觉得肩膀上的那只手沉得可怕，一句话也说不出，他吞了口唾沫，不由自主地点了点头。

城主从桌上拔出了刀，将匕首插进自己的刀鞘，他没回头，掀开了帐篷，大步地离开了，远远地只从外边传来靴子在地上摩擦的声音。

 

\------------------tbc-----------------------


	6. Chapter 6

皮克穿着盔甲，他骑着骏马，背后是浩浩荡荡地的南方联军，他看向身边的侍卫——那些侍卫都是被派来保护他的，他们在路上击溃了两拨国王派出的金袍军，人数都不多，损失不大，可见城内确实驻军不多，半路伏击都并没有什么力度。

皮克停下骏马，他看向身边的普约尔，“快到了。”他看着身边的熟悉的景色，那是他几天前逃亡时经过的地方，与之前不同的是，那时他还只是一个流窜的俘虏，而现在，他率领着军队，即将为之前的盛夏厅之辱而复仇，“——我们晚上开始攻城。”他估算了情况，看了一眼队伍最后头运送的攻城锤和云梯。

 

-

当晚便是激烈的攻城战。

皮克观察着状况，他时不时回头

“投石手就位——”一旁的士官这么大吼着，纵马在投石机前奔跑着，“放——”他命令道。

士官指挥着投石机的投掷，城边还有小股小股的埋伏好的骑兵不时来骚扰他们，皮克带着军队追击了几次,这才保证了他们专心的攻城。 

联军们头顶扛着巨大的盾牌，一点一点地靠近城墙，他们顶着漫天的箭矢与火雨，几乎是用木头碎石和尸体填平了城前的战壕，他们才得以踩着尸体朝着城门和城墙前进。

前方的军队升起了云梯，试图登上城墙，大部分城墙都在顽强地抵抗，他们向下发射着如麻的箭矢，箭矢漫天飞舞，密密麻麻，几乎将天空遮盖住，箭矢与火雨从天落下，将许许多多联军的士兵脑袋给射穿，皮克看到了许多死亡的士兵尸体密密麻麻地堆在地上，血凝固在土地上，留下不详的猩红，有些地方甚至叠成尸山，阻碍了前行。

城墙上不断地倾倒下滚烫的热油，混杂着燃烧的草垛与棉絮，攻城的联军不少中了招，他们痛苦地捂着脸，从云梯上坠落，身体重重地摔在地上，直直地崩断了脊椎，不能动弹，随即被己方后来涌上的士兵们活活踩死。

君临坚固的城门却始终打不开，这使得联军只能用云梯来杀出一道血路。

——君临的城门由三道门组成，最外头的栅栏由精钢打造而成，是最坚固的防线，里头是两层木门。

“攻破城门——”一旁的士官这么大声命令道。

皮克在后边指挥着军队，士兵们用钩锁牢牢地拉住了栅栏城门，由成群的马匹往外拉。

“拉——”长官在一旁命令道。

随着一步步往外奋力地拉，城门的栅栏已经开始弯曲，栅栏被一下一下的巨力往外拽，不住地颤抖着，大门连接轴处被过多地拉伸，弯曲得厉害。

他们整整僵持了半天，皮克手下的人死了快一半，勉勉强强地撑着没后退，只能靠后头的补充兵力，勉强维持着不露出颓势，而守军也损失惨重，双方僵持不下。

 

随着一声东面传来的巨响，皮克不由得回头，他巡着东面的硝烟与火光，看见了远远的海面上那飘扬着印着巴萨海军旗帜的轮船。

——那是梅西家族的旗帜，他们的海军终于进入内海了。

海军旗帜有些破损，甚至有些船的桅杆还折断了，想必中途也有与皇家海军进行了多场鏖战，但最后他们还是胜利了，成功地行驶进了黑水河。

君临连忙派出船只应战，但他们的战舰在之前的海战中几乎是损失惨重，并不能撑住多久。

而城墙上的金袍军也不得不分散兵力去东城墙支援，兵力少了许多。

 

而这边的城门的铁栅栏也到了强弩之末了，随着一声惊天巨响，铁栅栏被拽倒在地上，最顽固的大门防线终于破了，城墙上的金袍军少了许多，皮克终于坐不住了，他带着十来个侍卫，准备强行登城。

——他被关押了太久，体力和剑术大不如以前，但是作为继承人，他不能也不愿缺席这场战争，巴萨城主派了最好的几十个侍卫专门负责保护他，这让皮克郁闷之余还憋着一口劲，他想在外公面前努力证明自己。

杰拉德亲自上前线的行为极大地鼓舞了军心，一波联军奔涌向前方的云梯，冲击着城墙。

此时有些士兵已经登上城墙，正在和城门的金袍军厮杀，这为后边登城的士兵提供了一小片空隙。

皮克的跟随着前方的士兵登上了城池，他抬剑砍翻了身边几个金袍军，随即转身对身边的侍卫命令道，“去找闸机，把城门升起来。”——最外头的栅栏打开了，里头还有一道可升降的闸门，以及最后一道双开的门，他们最迫切的就是升起第二道闸门，接着攻破那最后的大门。

 

侍卫们四散开来，去找君临的闸门。

皮克几乎是机械地挥舞着手上的刀，城墙上实在有些狭窄，他和侍卫被人群冲散，只能在守军中硬战。

此时左臂一阵剧痛传来，他闷哼一声，知道是自己右肩被砍了一刀，他回头，站在后边的是一个守卫军，他回手就是一刀，却被一旁窜出的偷袭者带倒在地上，皮克的刀被打落了，对面的金袍军举起刀，想刺向他，皮克顿时滚到一边，躲过了这一击，没让对方击中要害，但他背后还是生生地挨了重重一击，虽然并没受伤，被铠甲挡了下来，但他还是感觉到一股血腥味从喉咙深处蔓延出来，他不得不匍匐在地上向前爬，努力够着前方不知谁落在一旁的斧头，背后的人追了上来，抄着剑想砍他，皮克猛地从一旁抓起一把斧头，在那把剑落下之前，骤然回身劈开了对方的脑袋。

那人的脑浆和血糊了他一整脸，皮克大口大口地喘着气，缓了好一会儿，才用衣袖擦了擦脸，他靠在城墙边，体力有些不支，腿有些打着颤，他拄着那把破斧头啐了一口带血的唾沫，才示意后来赶过来的护卫自己没事，他接过护卫捡起来的剑，摆手说让对方别管自己。

皮克又强令着自己站起来，他闯入城墙的堡垒内部，凭着猜测摸索着城门的开关，他的护卫队在他身后砍死了许多守城兵。

皮克在堡垒内边找到了机关，他喊人一起来旋转那巨大的滚轴，好升起第二层的木栅栏门。

 

他和护卫队努力地旋转着转轴，背后不时有前来袭击的金袍军，他们努力地抵挡着，争分夺秒地升起了栅门，露出了里面的最后一道开合式的木城门。

门外喊杀声震天，军队见王都露出了里面闭合的木城门，将早就安置好的攻城机械开上前，攻城锤从外头从外头一下一下地重重地击打着城门，试图从外打开城门，门内的铁门栓几乎被撞得变形。

一次又一次，门外的联军发出了震耳欲聋的怒吼，他们黑压压地一片堵在门外，试图将门给顶开。

城内守卫军试图用车辆，铁块石头之类的堵住大门，在外边不断地进攻下，铁门栓扭得越来越弯，最后在巨力的打击下失去了自己的作用，它彻底地弯折了起来——最终在门外的击打下完全的失去了形状，门因此开了一个小口子，足够两人通过。

联军从外头涌进门内，他们杀掉了原地人数稀少还在负隅反抗守卫军，将铁门栓合力抬起，最终门彻底打开了——联军如同潮水般涌入城内，他们杀红了眼，所到之处几乎不留任何活口。

城内的侦察兵站在高高的瞭望台上，吹响了号角，号角声低沉而悠长，响彻全城，不详极了。

——这预示着南城门彻底的陷落。

而此时，一只划破风的弩弓直直地插入那个侦察兵的脑袋，他松开了手，号角坠下高塔，摔得粉碎。

 

其他城墙上的守卫军阵脚大乱，他们军心涣散，无心恋战，纷纷四散而逃，寻找庇护。

 

皮克让身旁的人发出城破的信号通知远方的驻军，他回头指挥着军队去支援东边的正在登陆的海军。

他派了大部分军队去东面，自己带着几个手下决定去城里活捉国王与王后。

还没等他走远他就听到一声巨响，响声贯彻天地，连鼓膜都被震得发疼，他耳鸣起来，震惊地转过头去，发现东边的海面上冉冉升起一股巨大的蘑菇云，鬼火一般绿色火苗在海洋上燃烧着，绿焰将半片天空映得通明，而舰队被炸得支离破碎，而爆炸声震耳欲聋混杂着巴萨士兵们凄厉的惨叫。

“……操，”他喃喃道。

国王用野火炸了他家的舰队。

无数海上的巴萨士兵要么被直接被野火吞灭，当场毙命，要么是身上直接着了火，而无论他们怎么拍，怎么打滚，野火这种邪恶的物质怎么都熄不灭，反而越烧越旺，哪怕跳进水里，这种物质都会灼烧人的皮肤，许多士兵是惨叫着活活痛死的。

海上幽幽的鬼火继续地燃烧着，将海上大部分舰队都吞噬殆尽，海面上传来惨叫声与烈火燃烧的声音，皮克大口大口地喘着气，他蓝色的瞳孔里反射着幽幽的绿光，感觉到自己内心的剧烈颤抖。

 

 

—

 

 

国王斜靠在王座上，贴身侍卫站在他后边。

“陛下——”一位金袍军匆匆地跑进来，“叛军攻进城了。”

“野火还没烧光他们吗？”国王的手放在铁王座上，右手食指神经质地颤抖着，他眼睛下青黑和不断抽搐的脸部肌肉预示着他的精神状态。

“——但南城门已经失守了，叛军已经进城了。”

国王站了起来，他刚命人把王后和小公主送到海外去，而自己却倔强地守在王宫内，不肯离开。

“皇马的军队到了吗？”

士兵点了点头，“他们已经在北城楼外了。”

“开门，”老国王命令到，“把他们放进来。”

一旁的大学士插话道，“陛下，这太冒险了——”

“闭嘴。”国王摆了摆手，“放他们进来。”

一旁的那位贴身侍卫有点想溜了，他觉得国王在找死。

 

北城门就这么开了，皇马的军队浩浩荡荡地进了城——如人所料，他们并没有去南面支援，而是闯进堡垒，把惊慌失措的王族宗室给杀了个精光。

皇马军队在北面扫荡，他们屠杀了试图逃跑的王室成员和侍卫，粗暴地闯入各个建筑，开始洗劫整个城市，他们到处寻找着公主和王后。

随着外来的军队所传来的人声和屠杀声越来越近，侍卫在台下用颤抖的声音不断地报告着南北方不同军队在城里的所作所为——皇马朝着堡垒和龙穴前行，而巴萨已经攻下东南面，正在朝铁王座前来。

国王他终于站了起来，面对着颤抖得语气不稳的士兵，他无视了对方殷切盼望的眼神，他没有逃跑，而是缓缓地走下台阶，往一旁的后殿走去。

年轻的贴身侍卫跟在身后，他在国王身边絮絮叨叨，希望国王快点逃跑，可惜那个老疯子和没听到一样，他从一旁的墙壁上抓起了一个煤油灯，接着掀起了地上的毯子，他掰开了一个机关，地上缓缓露出了一个开口，老国王俯下身，提着煤油灯，跳进了王宫下修建的密道。

贴身侍卫真搞不清对方的想法了，国王要是想逃跑，怎么会磨蹭到现在才跑，但他作为侍卫，也只能默默地跟着。

那个地下密道相当黑暗，习惯了外头敞亮的光线的贴身侍卫眯起眼睛，他几乎什么都看不见。

老国王慢吞吞地前进着，灯火在黝黑的地下通道里幽幽地发着光。

 

贴身侍卫眯着眼睛好一会儿才习惯地下通道的光线。

他听到淅淅沥沥的液体流动的声音。

他抬起头，注意到那昏暗的灯光中，映出了一个巨大绿色水潭的轮廓，水潭外联通着好几个管道，像是水源一般汩汩地向外输送着绿色的水流，许多根装着那邪恶而可怕的绿色物质的管道向外延伸，随着密道通往全城的不同方位。

——那是一整池的野火。

贴身侍卫简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他看着国王颤颤巍巍地将自己手里的煤油灯灯罩打开，想弄出里面的火苗。

——事情已经很明了了，他想拉着全君临陪葬。

贴身侍卫想阻止国王，可他离国王尚有一段距离，这需要时间。

但他几乎赶不及了。

国王从煤油灯里掐了燃线，火苗在他手里一闪一闪的，照出他深陷而黑黝黝的眼眶，他看起来像一个骷髅。

 

这时，从国王身边的暗处走出一个人影，像是很早就守在那边似的。

那个人抽出了刀，像是慢动作回放似的，他先是朝着国王胸口刺了一剑，国王闷哼一声，跪坐在地上，随即国王腿上又挨了一刀，但国王还是捏着那根火线，他匍匐着，朝着前面的绿色水流爬去。

明明受到了巨创，可国王像没感觉到疼痛似的，他一心只望着前方的野火池，嘴里低低地呢喃着，“把他们都烧死，”他捏着燃烧的线，努力地去够前方的野火，他的瞳孔反射着幽幽的荧光，他重复着，“把他们都烧死……”似乎沉浸在什么美好的幻象中似的，他诡异地笑了起来，话语中透露的疯癫令人不寒而栗。

随即身旁的人出手，他干净利落地砍了国王的头。

国王的手颓然地松开，燃烧的火苗落在一滩野火旁，只差一点点就燃着了那野火，火苗一明一暗地摇曳着，从国王脖颈处流出的血水蔓延开来，将火苗熄灭了。

贴身侍卫借着熄灭前昏暗的火苗，看清了那人的脸——半长不短的头发微微垂下，遮住了眼睛，那人是拉莫斯。

拉莫斯自从放走了皮克，便被全城通缉，侍卫以为他早就逃出王城了，可对方不但没走，还特地留在王都里，像是预料到国王会做什么似的，等候在这里，一刀结果了国王的命。

贴身侍卫盯着对方，他半晌没说出话，密道里充满着他们粗重的喘息。、

“君临焦黑骨骸和烤熟血肉，成为灰烬之王。”拉莫斯低低地念出声，他不由得露出一个冷笑，“疯子，真是疯子。”

 

-

 

皮克骑着马，他成功地和普约尔的军队汇合，朝着王宫前进。

一路上都没什么人，居民们知道打仗，大多数都逃走了。

他们骑着马踏入了王宫大厅——和他们接到的线报不一样，铁王座上空无一人。

皮克下了马，他的长靴踏在地面上，披风在背后翻滚着，脚步声在大厅里回荡着。

普约尔在一旁看着他。

杰拉德上前，大厅里寂静无声，靴子的响声回荡在大厅里，他走到了铁王座前，看着那一张满布尖刺、利角和扭曲金属的铁疙瘩，想到这把椅子那代表着七国至高无上的荣誉与威严，但它也沾满了叛逆者的鲜血与脑浆，无数人为了这把椅子惨死于王座之下，皮克恐惧的同时，心里又不由得有些发痒，他心中一动，伸手抚摸了铁王座的扶手。 

掌心一阵刺痛，他收回手，发现手心被王座划得鲜血淋漓。

——这可不是什么好兆头。

他条件反射地合起掌心，掩饰手里的血痕，他回头看了后头的普约尔一眼，对方明显是看见了这一幕，神色晦暗不明。

这时从王座后方传来了脚步声，所有人都不由得紧张起来，几乎都屏住了呼吸，握住了腰间的剑柄。

王座后走出一个人影,人影逆着光，看不清对方的具体模样，那人越走越近，显现出了一个身穿斗篷的轮廓。

那人向前不断地靠近，外貌渐渐显露出来，他有着焦糖色的头发与胡须，半长的头发被别在耳朵后，手里提着东西，他身着御林铁卫的纯白软甲——那是拉莫斯，他大步地朝众人走来，右手的剑上沾满了鲜血。

随着他的步伐的走进，众人才发现他手里提着的东西，赫然是一个人头——那是疯王的首级。

拉莫斯将疯王的头扔在了铁王座前的台阶前，血淋淋的脑袋在地上滚动着，留下猩红的血迹，吓得一旁的卫兵直往后退。

“塞吉……”皮克看见拉莫斯，瞬间意识到对方违背了誓言，杀了疯王,一时间，他张口结舌，震撼得说不出话，他回忆起书里读过的七神前御林铁卫所发的誓言，内心陷入了深深的恐惧与惊慌中。

拉莫斯没看他，他甩了甩了剑上的鲜血，血淅沥地甩在地上，留下一小滩残痕，随即他反手把刀插回剑鞘里。

众人倒抽一口气，底下传来了窃窃私语，时不时有“弑君者”这样的字眼从人群里传出。

杰拉德回头让他们闭嘴。

“这太冒险了……”杰拉德这么看着拉莫斯，他走上前。 

拉莫斯没看他，他皱着眉头，注意到铁王座上的剑尖微微的地颤抖着，他觉得脚底一阵阵的发麻，一阵奇怪的颤栗从他的尾椎处传来，他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，不详的预感充斥着他的心。

有什么不对劲。

门外传来一阵阵闷响，好似沉闷的雷声，又不似天边发出的，像是从地下传来的，如同低低的鼓声，在地狱里轰隆作响。

这时候，地板开始小幅度抖动，震感不强，却能使人清晰地感受到。

“那是什么声音？”身边有人这么问道。

迟钝如杰拉德都感觉不太对劲了。

他转回身，刚想说什么，却听见远处传来的巨石崩烂的声音，石头滚落在地上，将地面砸出深坑，传来的巨响让人不寒而栗。

接着外头传来野兽的吼声，愤怒的咆哮如轰雷一般，因为巨大的冲击声使得地面不断地颤抖着，全君临都为之震动，而那声音越来越大，越来的近，铁王座颤抖着，椅背上的剑身相互碰撞着，发出凛凛的响声。

拉莫斯不由得头皮发麻，他意识到龙并没有死，反而还复活了。

 

-

 

巴萨的军队分为好几股，撤向东面城墙寻找掩护。

远远的他们就看到了那只巨大的黑影，那只龙飞起来，它张开双翼，如同一朵黑云般降临在北面的城池——苍劲的肉翅由皮膜之下的骨骼支撑，两侧的双翼遮灭天日；它的浑身满是黑铁般的鳞片，在阳光的照耀下，它出现在龙穴之外，吞噬着光线，犹如黑暗之神一般地降临，向地上投射着阴影。 

那只龙距离他们很远，它在北城低低地盘旋着，喷发出炽热的火焰，那里有许多刚入城的皇马军队，士兵们纷纷惨叫着，在龙炎中奔跑着，却最终化为灰烬。

巨龙之怒在北城弥漫开来，火红色的岩浆在半空中喷洒着，士兵们几乎毫无抵抗之力，北城顿时被浓浓的黑烟和火焰给遮住了。

“全副武装——”拉莫斯听见杰拉德回头大喊的声音，“后排寻找掩护，准备弩机——”

“立刻列队——”

“长矛手就位——”

巴萨军队组好队，开始有规律地后撤。

皮克骑着马指挥着军队，努力地想让军队尽快地来撤退寻找掩护。

拉莫斯看着那条在半空盘旋的龙，龙明显是从龙穴里拼命挣脱出来的，腿上还挂着一条断掉的锁链，原本挂着锁链的地方由于挣扎，四肢处鳞片脱落得差不多，皮开肉绽，那龙明显受了伤，飞的速度相较以前慢了许多。

 

那条龙在北面肆虐着，它似乎在寻找着什么，但终究是一无所获，北面军队开始还击，密密麻麻的箭矢带着火星射向龙，大多数箭矢被龙坚硬的鳞片给挡开，但还是有几只巨型弩弓甚至射穿了龙的腿，但这对龙来说并没有造成什么威胁，只是像牙签插入人的身体一般，痛却造不成什么伤害，这让龙发出了痛鸣，它张开嘴，喷发出火焰，将地上的弩机烧得精光。

一时间，北面城池成为了一片火海，士兵的惨叫声和爆炸声远远地从北面传来。

那只龙落在北面的教堂顶端咆哮着，他蛇瞳一般的巨大双眼扫视着全城，似乎在寻找这什么，它的头转向东面，目光锁定了拉莫斯所在的位置。

拉莫斯倒抽一口气，他有一种奇怪的预感，他觉得那条龙就是在寻找着自己，此番就是为了国王报仇而前来的。

那条巨大的畜牲发出可怕的怒吼声，它向前几步，举爪将教堂的圆顶直直地掀翻，建筑在他的脚下被踩得粉碎，地面的震感让人几乎站不稳，它伸展开翅膀，巨翼上下翻飞着，从教堂上朝着他们直直地俯冲下来。

一部分巴萨的士兵们已经撤入了城墙，但大部分依旧没有撤回去。

龙越飞越近，剩余的人几乎已经不可能完全撤退了。

“列队——”普约尔骑着马在队伍前后大吼。

“盾墙——”皮克指挥着前方士兵，他的马在队伍的前后方奔跑，“弓箭手就位——”

到处传来不停的命令声音，“保持阵型——”“长矛手就位——”“弓弩就位——”

于此同时，东面的城墙上架起了位数不多的巨弩，这是他们最后一点的杀伤武器了。

皮克大口大口喘着气，他接受过许许多多的训练，无论是对付骑兵还是步兵阵，他都能作出应有的判断，可是对付巨龙，他一点把握都没有。

“你赶紧跑——”普约尔这么在他耳边大吼，“你是指挥官，不是什么送死的小兵——”

皮克在旁边倔强地回他，“我不会抛弃我的士兵逃跑的。”

普约尔急得，都想揍他一巴掌了。

咆哮声越来越大，巨龙的身影压得越来越低，他发出的怒吼几乎要震翻当场的人群了。

皮克看着时机差不多了，他回头，“放——”

一时间，城墙上城墙下的巨弩纷纷松开弦，一只只粗大利弩腾空而去，势如破竹，巨龙胸口和脚掌上都中了几箭，这使得它哀嚎了一声，速度慢了一些，随即，它愤怒地张开嘴，喷发出的火焰吞噬了城墙。

城墙上巴萨的巨弩手们纷纷发出了惨叫，他们在火海里被烧死，坠下城墙，在地上痛苦地打滚。

一片混乱中，数不清有多少箭矢与长矛勃发，数不清有多少士兵丧命，现场已经化为了火海，火焰在身旁熊熊地燃烧着，烟雾弥漫阻挡着视线，皮克骑着马，环顾四周，士兵们烧焦的尸体在地上横纵列着，皮克喊了好几声人名，都没得到回答，他眼睛发红，不知是烟火缭绕的的缘故还是别的。

“妈的，”皮克心想，恐惧与愤怒撕扯着他的内心，他恼怒地啐了一口，“老子和你拼了。”

他下了马，跑到一旁的的战车上，那是他们放置巨弩的地方，他将帐篷解开，看见了正在调试弓弩的拉莫斯。

皮克上前，他举着弩机的瞄准杆，他牙齿上下打着架，浑身因为愤怒和恐惧颤栗个没完。

拉莫斯给他架着弓弩，他吃力地转动着一旁的转轴，上紧了弩弦，巨龙还在一旁扫荡，距离这里还有一段距离，他们都知道这是难得的机会，不把握住这个时刻他们很可能都会死在巨龙的火焰里。

皮克松了手，他发射了一箭，那只箭嗖地飞向云空，朝着巨龙所在的位置飞去，但还是偏出了一点，龙回头看了一眼擦身而过的箭，它注意到这里的人，不由得咆哮了一声，更加恼火地朝前冲来。

“妈的——”拉莫斯在旁边骂他，“老子用屁股瞄的都比你准。”

拉莫斯把皮克推到一边去，他自己驾着弩机瞄准，皮克自知射术不精，站在旁边给他换箭矢。

 

他们还没来得及发出第二箭，龙就越飞越近，它张开了嘴，咽喉深处显现了金黄色的光，它就要吐出火焰了。

而皮克和拉莫斯几乎无处可逃。

这时一只巨大的箭矢从右边破风而至，龙悲鸣一声，它的下颌被弓弩直直地捅穿了，它不得不坠落在西边的地上，地面猛地一震。

皮克随着方向看去，发现箭的来源是黑水河上还未损毁的主舰，看样子那是梅西专用的舰艇。

巨龙收起了鼓翼，他在地上痛苦地翻滚着，它抬起头报复性地朝着主舰喷出火焰，但因为嘴的受伤，明显火焰的喷出收到了抑制，而主舰上的人纷纷跳入河里逃生，火焰随后一瞬间吞噬了主舰。

趁着这一变故，拉莫斯在一旁调准瞄准杆，皮克给他拉好了弓弦。

拉莫斯咬着牙，他浑身发着抖，盯着硝烟中，往这里一瘸一拐地爬来的那条巨龙，“来啊，”拉莫斯听见自己的声音，因为愤怒有些破音，“——来啊，你个婊子养的。”他将准星对准了烟雾中的巨龙。

拉莫斯蹭地松了手，箭矢飞射而出，以破云之势，箭矢冲向远方。

现场因为熊熊燃烧的火焰，弥漫着硝烟，他们看不清具体的情况，只听见龙又爆发出了一声痛呼。

皮克还想再补几下，又从一旁给他上弩。

拉莫斯移动着准星，他知道龙还在往前爬，距离他们已经很近了。

拉莫斯松开弩，又是一箭，龙从前方的硝烟中探出头，刚刚的那一箭捅穿了它的右眼，而现在这一下又射穿了它的肩，它浑身是血，肩膀与脑袋处皮开肉绽，血液倾泻于地上，可是它依旧没死，它鼻息粗重，龙明显很痛苦，它张开嘴，对着皮克和拉莫斯，喉咙处发出火红的光芒，即将喷发出巨型的火焰。

 

拉莫斯在原地喘气，他腿仿佛灌了铅，无处可逃。

这时候皮克将他扑倒在一旁的地上，喷出的龙炎擦着他们的头皮略过。

他们在地上翻滚了好几圈，回头发现之前所站立的战车在火焰中已经被焚毁，发出浓烟。

巨龙掉了个头，朝着他们追来，他们只能逃跑。

为了寻找掩护，他们在石头建筑中穿梭，而龙从后头追着他们，它咆哮着拱碎了许多建筑，于此同时，火舌如影随形，跟着他们，拉莫斯的头发都着火了。

巨龙眼睛因为拉莫斯之前第一次的射击中了一箭，那弩枪深深地捅进了他的眼睛里，这让它只剩下一只眼睛。

龙将他们逼到了一个死角，它锁定了左边的皮克，它用犄角撞坏了挡道的建筑，张开嘴，就要喷出火来。

拉莫斯躲在右旁建筑的高处，龙现在只有左眼，看不清他的方位，拉莫斯从一旁猛地窜出来，他跳到了龙的头上，龙头上粗糙的硬甲膈得他生疼，他紧紧地握着那根插入龙眼的弩枪，使劲地旋转着往里捅。

弩枪在他的动作下一点点地往里龙的眼睛里钻去，旋转着插入深处，这一举动让龙的眼睛里喷射出一波波浓稠的血浆。

巨龙哀鸣起来，弩枪捅得极深，它的鼻息因为痛苦而粗重，疯狂地甩起头，将拉莫斯甩了出去，拉莫斯撞到一旁的建筑，直直地晕了过去。

皮克趁着巨龙在地上翻滚，他跑去扶着拉莫斯往外跑，后头的龙在痛苦中翻滚，那根弩枪随着它自己的动作越扎越深，几乎要捅进自己的脑子，龙在剧痛中哀鸣，像是为了发泄痛苦似的，它不由得张开嘴，朝着半空喷发出有史以来最大的火焰，火焰向半空中腾起而又坠下，像由龙炎构成的巨大的喷泉一般，从半空中坠落，足足有好几层楼那么高。

巨龙的弩枪从眼睛处深深地捅进了脑子，火焰从半空中落下，炙热的岩浆在它自己的身上燃烧着，这使得它痛苦得要命，巨龙疼痛极了，他身上的受伤而漏出的皮肉不断地被烤焦。

皮克带着拉莫斯往外跑，他的裤腿起火了，而胸甲通红滚烫，几乎要把他灼伤，在火焰漫延的最后关头他们跳进了黑水河里，总算逃出了半条命。

他奋力地往外游，随着龙的嚎叫声渐行渐远，皮克这才从水里探出头，这是海边的沙滩，他拖着拉莫斯往岸上走。

拉莫斯因为溺水已经昏过去了，皮克把他放在地上，脱了他的胸甲，往他的胸口狠压了好几下，对方这才咳出水，慢慢地苏醒过来。

他们已经被水冲出去很远一段距离了。

城内的皇马军队开始组织起有规律的反抗，他们和其他地区残存的巴萨队伍一起，开始了最后的狙击，城内龙的挣扎与动静渐渐销声匿迹，慢慢地只剩下人声。

 

拉莫斯渐渐地找回了理智，沙滩上全是弃置的盾牌与铁甲，横七扭八的甲板到处弃置，断壁残垣中，烟尘弥漫，一旁残存的火焰堆依旧燃烧着，干燥得呛人的空气中时不时有火星在跳跃着，他看见身旁的皮克半跪在地上看着他。

“龙……死了吗？”他发现自己躺在皮克的怀里，随即他努力地坐起身，这么问道。

皮克点了点头，心有余悸，牙齿还在打着颤，他浑身湿透了，肩膀的伤口被水泡得发白，“我真怕它活过来。”

拉莫斯咳嗽一声，他胸口闷痛，要不是胸甲护着他，他早就因为猛烈地撞击而断了几根肋骨了。

皮克脸上表情复杂极了，他想笑又想哭，浑身因为寒冷而发抖，“我真不敢相信我们还活着。”

他低下头，和拉莫斯接吻，他们两个都灰头土脸的，头发都烧焦了，浑身湿透，可是此时此刻他们都无暇顾及这些，经历了那么多，为了双方都还活着这一事实而感到庆幸，皮克捧着他的脸，他们粗暴地接着吻，唇舌相碰，交换着唾液，他们身体贴合之处摩擦着散发热度，这让他们不由得越贴越近。

 

皮克注意到他们身后有一个穿盔甲的影子从硝烟中慢慢出现，他没法通过外形分辨出对方的身份。

他松开了嘴，那句你是谁还没问出口，就见对方举起了剑，一把刺向拉莫斯。

皮克猛地把拉莫斯推开，他自己却因为躲闪不及，腹部被砍了一刀，闷哼着跪下。

拉莫斯滚到一边，他几乎是马上意识到了什么，抄起了一旁的长矛，直直地刺向那人的胸口，那人没躲过去，胸甲被扎穿，倒在地上，

拉莫斯跑去跪匐在地上的杰拉德旁边，皮克用手捂着腹部，他痛得发抖，出了一脑门汗。

“杰里，杰里,”拉莫斯想看他的伤口，“你没事吧？”

皮克却狠咬着嘴唇往前，他拖着受伤的腹部向前爬，感觉自己痛得快昏过去了，他揪住了倒在前方，尚有呼吸的那个偷袭者，目眦欲裂，“——说，谁派你来的？”

偷袭者冷笑一声，他没有回答， 

皮克还发着狠，他不死心地摇着对方的脖子，他气得浑身发抖，眼睛红得不正常，“告诉我——”

偷袭者朝着他的脸啐出一口血，接着断了气。

皮克气得浑身颤抖，他心里充满了不详的猜想，这让他惶恐又害怕，他浑身颤栗着，终于，他的身体到了强弩之末，腹部因为剧烈的疼痛痉挛起来，拉莫斯在一旁叫他，皮克意识渐渐远去，没办法给出别的反应，他终于昏死过去。

 

-

 

这是一场极为惨烈的战争，君临东面北面几乎全毁，皇马前来支援的两万精锐骑兵剩得只有几千人，而巴萨在攻城中舰队全灭，而后陆军更是折损过半。

战场上尸体如山，焚烧成黑炭而无法辨认的尸体更是数不胜数，黑水河被染成红色，战争过后，连续几年人们都能从河中打捞出零碎的肢体与骨头，河里的血腥味久久不能散去，有人说黑水河上有无数冤魂飘荡。

巨龙之怒过后，受到重创的双方无心继续战斗，巴萨受到巨创，虽然攻下了君临，却无力镇守，双方的封臣也战死不少，城内流言蜚语，说这是七神对皇萨起兵逼宫的惩罚，一时之间人心惶惶，双方都镇压了几次流言，却抑制不住，流言愈演愈烈，人心涣散。

本来皇马尚有还手之力，他们还有部队在后头，可惜北方处于深秋时节，北方的士兵们需要回去收割粮食，在这个微妙而敏感的时期，双方都实在是无心恋战，纷纷要求和谈。

唯一得利的是南方的多恩，谁也不知道这次的龙怒是他们有意而为之还是无意，总是多恩未出一兵一卒，不仅间接地杀死了巨龙，还消耗了皇萨双方的有生力量，得以在南方独大。

。

 

-

 

 

 

杰拉德躺在床上，他腹部被层层的绷带缠着，一旁的学士在问他关于伤口的问题。

门外传来了脚步声，他抬起头。

前来的人是他的外公。

杰拉德呼吸有些激动，被大学士提醒着放松。

巴萨城主问了学士几个问题，大概是什么时候伤口能好，留的疤会不会很深之类的。

学士答完之后便退下了。

一时间屋子里面只剩下皮克和外公两个人。

巴萨城主走上前。

“外公，”杰拉德抬起头，他的蓝眼睛充满了复杂的情绪，“……那是你派去的吗？”

巴萨城主不解其意，“谁？”

“那个要去杀塞吉的人。”

巴萨城主发出了一声轻笑，他没有正面回答，“如果是我，”他摇了摇头，“我会挑一个好一点的时机。”

杰拉德观察着他外公的脸，他犹疑不定，在推敲这句话的可靠度。

“你以为想要他的命的人只有巴萨吗？”城主露出一个讽刺的笑，“太多人想要他的脑袋了。

杰拉德没回答，他低着头，不知道在想什么。

巴萨城主见他这个模样，知道身体没什么大恙了，转身欲走。

“外公，”杰拉德在后面这么叫他。

巴萨城主回过头，他微微挑了挑眉。

皮克低下头，他嗫嚅了一会儿，总算下定了决心，他抬起头，心头一坠一坠地发痛，“我有事情想和你说。

皮克脸上云淡风轻，内心却沉闷得发苦。

 

-

 

首相坐在会议厅，一旁的传讯兵向他走过来，低下头小声地传达了些消息。

首相挑了挑眉，似乎有些惊讶，他点头道，“让他进来。”

门外传来了脚步声。

来人推开门，发出吱嘎的响声。

——是巴萨城主。

巴萨城主穿着有些凌乱，显然是来得有些匆忙。

“我以为我们都谈好了所有的问题，”首相旋转着掂量手中的笔。

“不，”巴萨城主这么回答，他拉开会议桌一头的椅子，“我今天要和你讨论的是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯的事情。”

“他杀了国王，”首相思索了一会儿，“我记得我们都同意下周前处死他，并且越快越好。”

“……事情有些变化，”巴萨城主疲惫地揉了揉眉心，“我的孙子对我提出了要求。”

首相几乎要笑出声，“我理解您，”他笑容中带着一丝讽刺，“有个不听话的继承人很让人同情不是吗？”

巴萨城主没回答，他深吸了一口气，“我这次来的意思是，让他活着。”

首相勾起了嘴角，“他身为御林铁卫，杀了国王，罪有应得，这不好对其他人解释。”

“——别和我装傻，我知道他是你在国王身边的暗应，”巴萨城主这么说，“他杀了国王，我们都可以甩手将脏水泼他身上，这当然很好。”

“只是他死了，我的孙子指不定做出什么蠢事，”巴萨城主这么说，他这时也没有必要打虚眼，格外坦诚，“我希望他有个爵位，最好是在北方有个封地，尽快娶个女人，让他乐不思蜀，不再出现在任何杰拉德会出现的地方。”

“——只是弑君者就这么逍遥法外，”首相坐起身，他食指敲着桌面，回答道，“这不足以服众。”

“当时密道里还有另一个人，把他抓起来，”巴萨城主表情漠然，“让他承认国王是他杀的，再给他一个痛快。”

首相勾起了嘴角。

“我记得你的几位封臣都死了，”巴萨城主这么说，“你在马德里的支持者少了好几位，这对您的孩子很不利。”

“以后你身在君临，需要一个人去平衡马德里的势力，”巴萨城主这么说，“一个无依无靠的平民，一个臭名昭著杀害国王的嫌疑人，只要有这个疑似的罪名存在，他永远不可能夺得马德里的全部权力，只能为你所用。”

首相转了转眼睛，“……而我将得到什么呢？”他说，“之前只是证明了他只是一个棋子，而且并不如我想象中那么听话。”

巴萨城主换了由头，“我们两个城邦仇视对方太久了，”他这么说道，做出了让步，“与其为了平衡双方，扶持一个对我们双方都没有什么好处的私生子上位，不如我们换一个方法。”

“——我们可以考虑联姻，以后，我们的杰拉德会有孩子，而您有孙子和孙女，他们中的某些若是能在一起的话，对整个南北都好，”巴萨城主说道，“现在的小国王身体弱，这个年纪的孩子容易生病，不好养活。”

首相坐直了身体，他微微昂起头。

“——这个夏天有些长，南方还好，只是北方可能会迎来最寒冷的冬天。”巴萨城主做出了最大限度的让步，他意有所指。

首相沉默良久，他笑了，“我们可以签订一个法律条文，”他看着巴萨城主，算是同意了这门交易，“我很赞叹阁下的气度。”

 

\-------------tbc---------------------


	7. Chapter 7

-

 

拉莫斯从牢里被放了出来，他被允许洗漱，接着前往铁王座，接受审讯。

 

他知道自己命不久矣，自从在沙滩上那天，他和杰拉德被卫兵们强硬分开后，杰拉德被送去治疗，他则以弑君的罪名给投入牢里关了起来。

他不屑于去证明什么，在前往审讯的路途上，众人在道路一旁唤他“弑君者”的时候，他只是扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个讽刺的笑容，觉得没有必要去说什么。

拉莫斯走进了审判庭，大王子的私生子坐在铁王座上，他只是一个七八岁的孩童，母亲是个妓女，据传还得了癫痫，在铁王座上时不时神经质地抽搐一下，话都说不清，看样子精神都有问题。

巴萨和皇马都一致认为这个小鬼无依无靠，父系家族死绝了，母系没有支持者，不需要的时候还可以说他是野种废了他，没有比他更适合的人选了。

大学士在一旁宣读文书，他愤慨地表示当年是国王听信了某位搬弄是非的御前大臣的谗言，给巴萨的杰拉德皮克和拉莫斯赐下了如此的婚姻，对双方都是极大的侮辱。

这时巴萨就有封臣站出来，激烈地表示拉莫斯和皮克从未有过感情，双方分居多年，一年见不了几次，且结婚多年从未有继承人，说明这段婚姻早就名存实亡，甚至有证人站出来表示那位为他们证婚的教士在皇城被抓到嫖妓，这件事本身就是违背了七神的教义，这桩婚姻的合法性遭到质疑。

拉莫斯条件反射地想从人群中寻找杰拉德，想起对方估计还捂着肚子在床上躺着呢，他见着巴萨的封臣一个个在底下拼命举手想插话，激情澎湃，恨不得亲自跑到台上来贬低这段婚姻。

小国王听了一会儿，他胆怯地看了首相和巴萨城主一眼，见双方都面无表情地看着他，只能勉强地坐直身体，用颤抖的声音宣布了这桩婚姻为欺诈，实质是无效的婚姻。

而这时河间地的封臣在底下情深并茂地表示了对于与巴萨联姻的盼望，指出双方世家交好，双方的结合目前来说是最好的选择。

小国王看了巴萨城主一眼，在对方的暗示下，他怯懦地吞咽了一口唾沫，宣布之前河间地守护孙女与巴萨继承人的婚约有效，将择日履行婚约义务。

拉莫斯没回答，他回头看了一眼铁王座的大门，那里空无一人，等待了良久，他颓然地低下了头。

接着大学士又继续开口了，这回他宣读的内容一变，不仅忽略了拉莫斯的弑君行为，并宣称是杀死国王的另有他人，而拉莫斯屠龙有功，拯救了全城，而之前，拉莫斯受到了国王的无理指婚，也是受害者之一。

拉莫斯睁大了眼睛，他回头看了好几眼首相，在摸不清头脑，他原以为这回的判决是铁板钉钉，自己一定会被处死。

当场的大部分贵族都露出一脸智商被愚弄但欲言又止的表情，可是当场居然没有人提出异议。拉莫斯看向巴萨城主，巴萨城主注视前方，他并没有多少表情，看上去并不惊讶。

接着大学士打开卷轴，代替小国王下令，盛赞拉莫斯是屠龙者保护了全城，同时册封拉莫斯为马德里守护这一头衔，并接替战死的伯爵获封城堡与封地，作为交换，拉莫斯获得了与当地贵族的另一桩赐婚。

拉莫斯目瞪口呆，他回不过神来。

当场的贵族纷纷窃窃私语起来。

不过这事就很快地过去了，全场对于这个判决意见虽然很大，可是再怎么说，毕竟也只是一个人罢了，这是首相与巴萨城主利益协调的结果，底下的贵族没有资格多说什么，转而讨论起其余最为重要的战后问题。

这次战争双方损失都很大，国库的金子被皇萨一分为二，分别运往巴萨与马德里，而首相留在君临担任摄政王的位置，管理国事，而作为交换，皇马会负责出钱进行首都的重建，此番双方主力受到重创，双方的封臣们都不愿再挑起战争，签订了停战书。而与此同时，国王免了巴萨与皇马未来十年的税收，并在南北大军压境的威胁下，被迫签订了许多不平等条约，比如说未来只能征收极低的税收，且加税需得到各领主的签名，而且君临城内不能有超过几百的武装力量，且国王不能直接统领，调动军队需要得到首相的同意，御前大臣全部遭到清洗，由派驻的皇马人与巴萨人构成，国王不能自主任命议会等等。

皇萨双方还签了具有法律效应的联姻书，要求杰拉德未来的孩子与首相的孙子或者孙女联姻——总之之后一百年的婚姻全定好了，双方被暂时地绑在一条船上，利益一致，撕下了伪善的面具，露出了强盗的原型，对着君临最后的尸体吸血吮髓。

如此一来，双方都做出了让步，事情和平解决，虽然双方付出的代价都很惨重，但毕竟得到了一个听话的国王，一个没有能力的掀起波澜的铁王座，首相控制了君临，而巴萨赢回了继承人，得到了有价值的联姻，按照暗中签署的秘密协议，未来他们的后代也将坐在铁王座上，这买卖也不亏。

值得一提的是，首相是最大的赢家，他以最少的代价，赢得了铁王座的实际管理权，而这个管理权将在后几十年极大地造福马德里。

拉莫斯没说话，他冷眼看着台上台下正在分赃的自以为是的丑角与小人。

——他知道自己没有被处死，极有可能是双方妥协的结果，他有些猜测，却苦于没有证据，但他能预见到什么。 

 

拉莫斯被放了出来，他头一次有了爵位，甚至君临还有些脑子糊涂搞不懂事情的小年轻崇拜他，尊敬地称呼他为屠龙骑士，搞得拉莫斯头都大了。

杰拉德依旧躺着，不过听说好多了，没过多久就可以走动了，巴萨那边也是急得不行，恨不得马上把杰拉德扛在担架上带回去结婚生子，越早越好。

而首相这里也下了命令，让拉莫斯赶紧前往马德里。

拉莫斯见首相的时候，首相那人笑眯眯的，慈眉善目，在旁人不知情的情况下，他简直像个温和的老爷爷，对于拉莫斯，他态度简直算得上是很好了，他和颜悦色，和拉莫斯聊起了家常。

——仿佛那几天前，违背的首相命令，放走皮克的那个人不是拉莫斯一样，拉莫斯知道自己在首相心里也只不过是一个有用却不太听话的棋子罢了，死了也舒心，活着，能在马德里为他做事也不错，可有可无罢了。

拉莫斯垂下眼帘，他没说话，首相总是能用最少的代价，将自己立于最优之地，而拉莫斯没有办法，也没有能力去抵抗，只能随波逐流罢了。

拉莫斯走出首相府邸，身边的人恭敬地低头打招呼，称呼他为伯爵大人，拉莫斯没有应答，他望向天空，有些茫然。

 

 

拉莫斯走在路上，身边的建筑因为战火，几乎都破破烂烂，蒙上了一层细灰，昔日华美的建筑像极了贫民窟的模样，他想起那些年，自己还是个孩童的时候，那个时候的他还流亡于马德里的街头，每天衣不蔽体，食不果腹，瘦弱的躯体里却装着成为最伟大骑士的梦想。

那个听着街头流浪艺人吟唱着拂晓神剑的诗篇，在一旁咬着坑坑洼洼的指甲，穿着沾满泥巴还漏风的裤子，连下一顿晚饭都不知在何处的小男孩趴在台阶上，脸上写满了对未来的幻想与渴望，他祈盼着自己像所有伟大骑士一样，成为拂晓神剑亚瑟·戴恩那样的人物。

而后几十年，他的生命却拐了个大弯，他被提拔为御林铁卫，他还记得发下誓言时自己激动而颤抖的内心，对着七神，他虔诚地念着誓言，渴望着自己能够效忠王室，有所作为——之后他见到了癫狂的君王，更是被首相威胁着策反，他的婚姻被用来当做侮辱他人的武器，世人都瞧不起他的出身，这么想来，他这一辈子没有任何选择权，被人当棋子使来使去。

 

多年来，从没有人比年轻的他还要渴望证明自己，但一次次，现实无情地击碎了他，一腔澎湃的热血在胸口里慢慢冷却，他被无数的恶意击倒倒在地，不得不用坚硬的外壳粉饰自己，他痛恨国王和首相对他的利用，他仇视巴萨对他的轻蔑与鄙视，他恼恨这些，却发现自己无能为力，最终他只能装出冷漠而又无所谓的模样，仿佛这样，他就能让自己相信，自己并不在意他人对他的看法，他无所畏惧。

 

而具有讽刺意味的是，最痛恨他的巴萨那里，却可能存在着唯一尊重他的人——而如今，那人却只能和他分道扬镳，走上不同的路。

现在，他成为了弑君者，他违背了几乎每一条自己的许下的诺言——而早已对现实灰心的他，也不屑去解释原因，此时，本应从容赴死的他，却讽刺地被心怀鬼胎的各位贵族推举成为了那个屠龙骑士。

现实逼迫他成了那个英雄，他获得了可笑的尊重和荒唐的爵位，这些他曾经追求的东西摆在他的面前，唾手可得，可他一点都不想要，这些在他看来简直好笑极了，他多么想朝首相的老脸啐上一口，他想嘲讽巴萨城主愚蠢的血统论，他想大笑誓言的愚蠢与现实的残酷，他还想带着剑跑去杰拉德所在的房屋把皮克给劫走，去他妈的血统，去他妈的继承人,无论马德里还是巴塞罗那，他都不想去管了,他宁愿之前和巨龙作战的时候就和皮克一起被烧死，都好过现在这个结局。

 

-

 

 

皮克躺在床上睡觉。

他梦见了很久很久以前，那时他还不认识拉莫斯，只是个三四岁的小孩子，还没外公的膝盖高，丑得像只小猴子。

那是巴塞罗那一年一度的庆典，他梦见自己的外公骑着马，他坐在马背上，外公从后面搂着他，那时的外公还年轻，有着灿烂的金发和浅蓝色的眼睛，他们在巴塞罗那的城内的大道上骑马行走，身旁是夹道欢迎的巴萨人民，他们挥舞着鲜花和彩带，喊着杰拉德的名字，热情地朝这位未来的小城主招着手。

杰拉德懵懵懂懂的，身旁的人声实在太大了，他有些害怕地缩着脖子，蜷在外公的怀里，他的小短腿跨在马背上一巅一巅的，没几下穿着的小鞋子从马上掉了下去，他还扯着嗓子干嚎了几句，底下的卫兵连忙给他捡了起来，外公接过来低头给他穿鞋子。

“——外公，那个是什么呀，”他看到了远处山丘上的钟楼，钟声厚重悠远，在全城回荡，他门牙漏着风，“它在响。” 

“那是钟楼，”他外公这么回答他，“那是八百年前我们祖先修的，”

杰拉德念了一会儿“钟楼，”他念得含糊不清，“这么老了呀，那他还会活多久呢？”

“它和我们的家族一样，会永远地活着，”城主这么回答他。

“永远是多久呀？”杰拉德打了个小喷嚏，眼泪汪汪地揉了揉鼻子。

外公勾了勾嘴角，“是一万年。”

“可真久啊。”杰拉德懵懵懂懂，他掰着手指头算数，城主低下头揉着杰拉德一头软软的金毛，用另一只手捏着杰拉德软软的小手，那手实在太小，还没城主的手肘大。

杰拉德怔怔地盯着那座钟楼出神。

 

 

-

 

 

杰拉德从迷迷糊糊的发烧中醒来，他浑身难受，鼻子有些闭气，自从和外公吵了一架他就有些着凉。

他感觉温暖的室内有凉风传来，接着是轻轻的响动。

他不由得睁开眼，之见有个人影从窗口跳进来，他定睛一看，是拉莫斯。

他强撑着坐起来，他的腹部没那么痛了，但还是有伤，拉莫斯来看他了，这是令他想不到的，欣喜之余他又有些落寞。

拉莫斯看着他，表情倒不像之前那般可以掩饰出的冷淡。

“sese，”皮克这么喊他，这是他们床弟间偶尔的暗号，从来不在外人前透露的秘密。

拉莫斯来掀开他的腹部，他解开了好几层纱布，看了皮克的伤口一会儿，接着去看皮克的肩膀，觉得两处伤口都确实快好了，这让他有些松口气。

皮克盯着他，“我想你。”他坦诚道，“我真的想你。”

拉莫斯没说话，他摸了摸杰拉德硬硬的胡茬，低头和他接吻。

皮克回吻着他，他想起身，却被腹部的伤口疼得嘶了一声。

拉莫斯没忍住， “你能行吗？”

“我可以。”皮克这么嘴硬道。

拉莫斯骑到他身上，他脱下了皮克的裤子，“你别乱动，”他俯下身，往后退，用手扶起了杰拉德的阴茎，低下头给他口交。

皮克想顶胯，却被自己腹部的伤口扯得一震，他闷哼一声。

拉莫斯的动作停止了，他含着鸡巴含含糊糊地开口，“妈的，让你不要动你聋了吗？”

皮克很不服气地哼了一声，“要不是我今天受伤——”

拉莫斯慢腾腾地搞好了，他给自己草草扩张了一下，坐在皮克的阴茎上，穴口炽热滚烫，慢慢地吞吃下那根阴茎。

皮克想动，他爽得很，却又碍于腹部的伤口不敢动，表情扭曲得很。

“你真的别动，”拉莫斯这么恐吓他，“待会儿我不会帮你叫叫医生。”

拉莫斯提着劲，他跪坐在皮克的胯部，大腿紧绷，努力地上下摆动，任由那根阴茎在自己下体里进出，肠壁一吸一缩，将肉棒紧紧裹住。

穴口被摩擦得通红，鲜红的肠肉被挤出来，在外头留下淫糜的水渍。

拉莫斯皱着眉头，他摇摆着腰，努力地让对方进得更深一些。

杰拉德的姿势不好调整，龟头在拉莫斯的肠壁里乱撞，惹得拉莫斯底下一阵抽搐，深处的生殖腔饥渴地收缩着，渴望着被插入。

拉莫斯腰几乎因为快感而酸软，大腿几乎有些使不上劲，液体在臀尖划过，最后消失在杰拉德的耻毛中。

他一个没坐稳，堪堪靠着皮克才保持平衡，对方的阴茎一下子进到了最深的地方，几乎是突然之间就撬开了生殖腔，拉莫斯不由得惊喘息出声，他的腹部一阵酸胀不已，这让他皱起了眉头。

皮克脑门一麻，他几乎是条件反射性地想动，却被拉莫斯摁住了，“说了让我来。”

皮克不情不愿地坐住了。

拉莫斯一手握着自己的阴茎，另一只手撑着身下的床不让自己倒下去，前方的性器随着他的动作逐渐渗出前液，通红的头部泛着水光在，他上半身出了一层薄薄的汗，紧咬着牙倔强地隐忍着不肯发出声音。

皮克简直要被这副景象折磨疯了，骑在他身上的人动作慢得令人抓狂，紧紧包裹着自己的甬道蠕动按摩着他阴茎上的每个敏感点，他叹息着，脑门出了汗。

拉莫斯看着皮克有些发红的眼睛。

我就要走了，他想这么告诉皮克，你想和我一起吗？

有那么一瞬间，他渴望着对方的回答，但理智像一把刀，心里泛起的酸涩荡得他满嘴发苦，他咬着嘴唇，逼着自己将这句话吞咽下去。

皮克斜着靠在床头看他，他喘息着，胸肌上滑落下汗水，拉莫斯伸手去摸，觉得手里的东西滚烫而腻手，对方的心跳在他手下震动。

他抚摩着对方胸膛上的疤痕，那是几个月前的弓弩造成的，他想起了那场盛夏厅之宴会，那大概是他最无助又无力的一次经历，每每想起他都被当时的痛苦给揪住了心扉。

他低下头，吻着对方的眼睛，他伸出舌头，有些小心地舔着对方的眼皮。

不要让别人亲你的眼睛，拉莫斯想，但他没说出口。

皮克闭着眼，他沉浸在这次性爱里，他的龟头被生殖腔紧紧地裹住，这让他难以自已，他不由得抬高了腰，这一危险的举动让他扯到了腹部，发出了一声闷哼，他在拉莫斯身体里成结了。

拉莫斯喘息着，过于胀大的性器涨得他说不出话，满满的精液几乎要漫出他的生殖腔，他几乎不能动弹，迷蒙着眼睛，看着身下人。

他们很久没有做爱了，这之后两个人都有些喘。

拉莫斯看着对方的蓝眼睛，他想摸摸对方的头发，他想轻扯对方长长睫毛，他想到以后会有别的人睡在这个人身边，以后会有别的人和这个人如此耳鬓厮磨，滔天的怒意便击中了他的心。

他想起过去的自己总对对方带着敌意，甚至说出许多刻意伤害双方关系的话，后悔与苦涩泛起。

我为什么没珍惜那段时间呢，他想，我总是错过这些，总是。

 

“——你知道布拉佛斯吗？”拉莫斯这么问皮克，“那是个海上的自由贸易城市，不属于任何王国管辖。”

窗外传来钟鸣声，这让皮克想起了巴萨城内的那座钟楼。

皮克震动了一下，他一时想说的话有许多，内心的感情如涨潮般澎湃，可惜最终潮水纷纷退去，皮克什么都说不出口，默然了很久，“……”他看着拉莫斯，叹息着，“抱歉，sese……”他垂下眼帘，不再说话。

拉莫斯心里一沉，他没说什么，继续着和皮克接吻，他将手抚在对方的胸膛，感受着对方的心跳，一下一下，沉稳有力。

皮克闭着眼睛，他没有任何防备，最脆弱的地方朝他敞开着，

拉莫斯从一旁自己解下的衣服堆里掏出了匕首，他悄悄地将匕首拔出鞘来，换到右手。

拉莫斯想象着眼前的男人，他浑身染着鲜血，胸口开了一个口子，目光无神地倒在血泊中的模样。

他不会孤独的，拉莫斯想，他这么说服着自己，我会带走他的，他不会真正地离开的，反而会永远地和我在一起的。

杀了他吧，拉莫斯听到内心的呼唤，带走他，他会只属于你一个人，从此没有人能将你们分开，死亡永远不是结束，永远不是。

一旁的皮克什么都没注意到，他嗫嚅着，还想对拉莫斯说些什么。

拉莫斯胸口起伏着，他听见自己喉头的喘息声大的吓人，他握紧匕首的手心里出了许多汗，而他还没来得及多动作，门外外头传来的响动让他停下了举动。

皮克抬起眼，回头看向门口。

宛如一盆凉水倾泻而下，拉莫斯恢复了些许理智，不由得将匕首收了回去，拉莫斯盯着杰拉德，他最终什么都没说，沉默了半晌。

与此同时，门外传来的脚步声越来越近。

拉莫斯起身，给自己穿上了衣服，杰拉德强撑着想站起来。

“我要走了，”拉莫斯这么和对方说，他盯着杰拉德的蓝色眼睛。

皮克抬起手，他想抚摸拉莫斯，但他腹部的闷哼却让他难以大幅度动作。

“再见，sese。”拉莫斯听见杰拉德这么回答他。

 

皮克回到床上，他呆呆地坐在床上盯着掀开的窗户，发了好一会儿呆

一切都结束了，他这么告诉自己。

一切都结束了。

 

-

 

三天后。

拉莫斯骑着马，出了君临城，他带着一群侍从，朝着北面行走，目的是遥远的马德里。

他回头看了君临城的北城门，北城门被烧得一片狼藉，断壁残垣上只剩下几根屹立不倒的石柱。

他盯了一会儿，没见到想见的人，他转回了头，胯下的马不紧不慢地向前走。

他知道那些他所留恋的，所渴望的，所憎恨的，所挣扎的，那些一切的一切，都将被他抛弃在脑后了。

他感觉做了一个很久很久的梦，在今天，他彻底地醒了，满心惶然与迷茫。

他越走越远，背影消失在远方。

 

-

 

“他走远了，”普约尔靠在城墙上，他看着一旁藏在石柱后头的皮克，这么劝道，“回去吧。”

皮克坐在一把特质的轮椅上，他怔怔地望着远方，不知在想什么。

此刻君临城内响起了钟声，钟声余音袅袅，在全城回荡，皮克被悠长的响声带回了理智，他想起巴塞罗那也有这样的钟声。

“……走吧，”皮克顺从地回过头，任由普约尔推着他离开。

皮克望着远方的夕阳，红橙相间的晚霞在地平线中晕染开一层光晕，火焰一般的嫣红笼罩着全城。

天快黑了。

 

 

\--------------------end--------------------------


End file.
